Es geschah im Sommer
by jannik
Summary: Harry hat Sommerferien , darf aber in die Winkelgasse und trifft dort auf Draco


AN: Da es mit dem hochladen nicht so geklappt hat habe ich die Story gelöscht und lade sie jetzt in einem Kapitel hoch. Ab dem Kapitel „ Im Gryffindorturm"ist die Story Beta gelesen Vielen Danke nochmal an Jennifer. Danke für die lieben Kommis. Ich bin auch für Kritik offen aber ich muss sagen das ich mich nicht beleidigen lasse ich zwinge niemanden die geschichte zu lesen. Ich dachte immer FF sind dazu da um die eigene fantasie spielen zu lassen...bei mir sind die meißten nun mal OCC wem´s nicht passt sollte nicht lesen. Ansonten ist das hier slash Draco/Harry  
  
Viel Spass  
  
Es geschah im Sommer  
  
Kapitel 1 Winkelgasse und Überraschungen  
  
Es war wieder ein heißer Tag im Linguster Weg die Ferien hatten gerade angefangen und Harry konnte es kaum erwarten das sie zu ende gingen. Langsam ging der die Treppe hinunter um zum Frühstück zu erscheinen. Alles in allen ein normaler Tag dachte er, das sollte sich aber noch ändern.  
  
"Harry, wird auch zeit das du kommst ich hab Hunger sieh zu das das essen fertig wird" rief ihm Onkel Vernon zu.  
  
"ja ich bin schon dabei Onkel Vernon"  
  
Harry schüttelte kurz den Kopf und hing seinen Träumereien nach.  
  
"Wir werden heute nach London zum einkaufen fahren und du kannst mit ...aber das wir uns nicht falsch verstehen, wir nehmen dich mit nach London aber sicher nicht mit zum shoppen, wir schmeißen dich irgendwo raus und sammeln dich dann abends wieder ein.....das wäre dann dein Geburtstags geschenkt von uns" sagte Onkel Vernon nun.  
  
Harry Augenbraun zog sich immer weiter nach oben und seinen Augen wurden immer größer.  
  
"d..d..danke ich komme gerne mit!"  
  
Dudley schaute seinen Vater mit großen Augen an  
  
"ich weiß auch nicht es ist so ein schöner Tag habe einfach gute Laune"...etwas leiser sagte er das nur Dudley es verstehen konnte "du kannst ihn dann auf der heimfahrt alles berichten was du erleben konntest während er sich nur die Schaufenster ansehen kann.." meinte Vernon nur  
  
Dudleys Laune hob sich und nichts konnte seinen Tag nun versauen. Harry ging nachdem er das essen gemacht hatte wieder nach oben er freute sich auf die fahrt denn was die Dursleys nicht wußten, war das Harry in London in die Winkelgasse gehen konnte und dort gab es jede menge Spaß für ihn.  
  
Keine zwei stunden später wurde er irgendwo in London aus dem Auto geworfen. Mit einem grinsen im Gesicht machte er sich auf den weg zur die Winkelgasse. Er ging in die Kneipe grüßte kurz Tom und ging in einen der oberen Räume, dort zog er sich auch gleich seinen Umhang an und ein paar Sachen die seiner Größe entsprachen er schaute sich kurz im Spiegel an und sah das es mal wieder zeit wurde neue umhänge zu kaufen er hatte in den letzten Monaten ein Schuss in die Höhe gemacht. Alles in allen konnte man ihn als einen sehr Gutaussehenden 16 Jährigen bezeichnen. er grinste seinem Spiegelbild zu drehte sich um und ging wieder hinunter. er durchquerte den Raum und ging durch die Tür auf anderen Seite hinaus. Draußen angekommen zückte er seinen Zauberstab und klopfte auf die Steine. Er trat durch das sich nun geöffnete Tor zog die Luft ein und murmelte mit einen zufriedenen aus Druck auf dem Gesicht: " Ein Hauch von Zuhause." Er setzte sich in Bewegung und ging als erstes zu r Zauberer Bank um Geld für seine Sachen zu holen.  
  
Er trat ein und stellte sich in die reihe sein blicke huschte umher er war mit sich und der Welt zufrieden er holte Geld ab und betrat als nächstes den laden, von Madame Malkins, wo er neue Umhänge kaufen wollte. Mit einem fröhlichen lächeln im Gesicht trat er ein und erstarrte.  
  
"War ja logisch so gut wie der Tag angefangen hatte konnte er natürlich nicht weiter gehen" sagte Harry  
  
"Was los Potter ich hab dir doch noch gar nichts getan" grinste ihn Draco an  
  
"Was in Godrics Namen habe ich getan das ich dich hier in den Ferien treffen muss" "Hey nun mal langsam kannst du deine Beleidigungen nicht mal lassen" fragte Draco Gekränkt und zog einen kleinen Schmollmund.  
  
Harry zog die Stirn kraus "Moment...ist das nicht eigentlich mein Text....geht's dir nicht gut Malfoy"  
  
"Doch mir geht es sehr gut und mir würde es noch besser gehen wenn du mich endlich bei meinem Vornamen nennen würdest"  
  
"was?????...hast du sie noch alle was ist passiert vom Auto überrollt oder mit den Kopf auf den Boden aufgeprallt...falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast ich bin es Harry Potter...den Menschen den du am meisten hassen tust,.....DRACO!"  
  
"Na siehst du geht doch," sagte Draco in seiner gewohnten Art, "und übrigens den Menschen den ich am meisten hasse bist nicht du."  
  
Das musste Harry erstmal verdauen so standen sie dann beide nebeneinander und lassen die neuen Masse für ihre umhänge machen. Ihnen wurde gesagt das die Umhänge in ca. 1 Std. fertig zur Abholung wären.  
  
"Was meinst Du Harry hast du Lust ein Butterbier zu trinken und ein wenig zu reden"  
  
"Wie was...meinst du das ernst...du willst dich da draußen mit mir zeigen???"  
  
"Oh man wie oft denn noch ich hasse dich nicht also was ist"  
  
"ähhh ja gut wenn du meinst"  
  
Immer noch völlig verdattert, trabte Harry hinter Draco her. Dieser steuerte zielstrebig auf ein kleines Café zu. Erst als Draco stehen blieb schaute Harry auf und auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein ausdruckt von angst. Harry starrte auf Lucius und Lucius auf Harry.  
  
" Sieh mal wen ich getroffen habe, Vater" sagte Draco und setzte sich an den Tisch  
  
"AH Harry Potter wie schön dich mal wieder zu sehen setzt dich doch bitte ich habe euch schon zwei Butterbier bestellt" sagte Lucius freundlich  
  
Harry ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Draco plumpsen und schaute immer noch recht verwirrt zwischen Draco und Lucius hin und her.  
  
"Hmm wie es mir scheint kann Harry sich noch nicht so ganz mit Sache anfreunden hier so mit uns zu sitzen ist es dir vielleicht peinlich" fragte Lucius weiter  
  
" Bitte...was ...n..nein wirklich nicht" stotterte Harry los..."aber ich muss das hier erstmal verdauen immerhin ist es nicht alltäglich das sich ein Malfoy mit einem Potter einläßt...eh ich meine natürlich unterhält bislang endeten unsere unfreiwilligen Begegnungen damit das wir uns gegenseitig gerne einen unverzeihlichen an den Hals gehext hätten."  
  
"Nun ein Grund mehr uns mal zu unterhalten ehrlich gesagt bin ich nun wirklich aus dem alter raus," Sagte Lucius  
  
"ähhh ja...entschuldige bitte aber ich verstehe das ganze noch nicht wirklich ich meine ich will euch nicht zu nahe treten aber Voldemort ist wieder aktiv und ihr ladet mich so mir nichts dir nichts ein und beginnt eine nette Unterhaltung...Mr. Malfoy ich möchte sie nicht beleidigen aber sie wissen was ich am ende des 4. Jahres gesehen habe an den Tag an dem Cedric starb..."  
  
"Harry" sagte Lucius "bitte nenn mich beim Vornamen ...und ja du hast recht wir wissen beide auf was du hinaus willst das wird ich nicht abstreiten...aber dennoch hab ich keine Lust mehr auf diese spiele ich werde auch nicht jünger und ehrlich unter uns gesagt das sind alles Spinner du willst wissen warum ich die Seiten gewechselt habe neben dir sitzt der Grund."  
  
Harry schaute neben sich und sah Draco an..."Bitte??"  
  
"Harry du musst wisse das Draco mir alles erzählt und als er in den Winterferien nach hause kam sagte er einen Satz zu mir den ich wohl nie vergessen werde. Er kam nach Haus und regte sich mal wieder auf plötzlich blickte er mich an und sagte er habe keine Lust mehr auf diesen Kinderkram er will sich nicht mit dir streiten er will mit dir lachen...."  
  
Draco bekam plötzlich große Augen und unterbrach sein Vater  
  
"Ahja Vater soweit bin ich noch nicht"  
  
Lucius hob eine Augenbraue und sagte "Nun gut dann werde ich besser gehen und ihr könnt euch aussprechen."  
  
Er erhob sich gab Draco Geld und ging nach zwei schritten drehte er sich um und sagte, "Harry es wäre schön wenn du dich zum Abendessen bei uns einfinden würdest. Die Tore von Malfoy Manor stehen dir immer offen."  
  
Damit drehte er sich um und ging.  
  
Harry drehte sich zu Draco  
  
"ok fang an zu erzählen"  
  
Und so saßen Sie da und redeten und redeten und irgendwann gingen sie ihre Sachen holen und noch ein paar andere dinge. Harry konnte es nicht glauben er fühlte sich immer wohler in der Begleitung des Slytherin die komischen blicke der anderen Zauberer und Hexen ignorierte er einfach.  
  
"was ist Harry geht es dir nicht gut "  
  
"was wie kommst du darauf"  
  
"ich hab dich was gefragt und du starrst einfach in die Luft"  
  
"sorry ich war mit meinen Gedanken wo anders"  
  
"und wo" "Hmm... ich hab mich gefragt warum ich deine Freundschaft abgelehnte habe damals"  
  
"egal wir waren noch Kinder was ist nimmst du Vaters Einladung an und kommst mit ich würde mich freuen du kannst sicher auch bei uns übernachten und keine angst dir tut niemand was das würde ich nicht zu lassen" Sagte Draco und wurde rot  
  
Harry sah ihn an und war sprachlos...sein herz klopfte ganz wild..... wie meinte er das.. er will doch nicht...nein Harry was denkst du, schallte er sich selber ....aber ich würde ich.... nein Quatsch ihr seid beide jungen und ich bin nicht schwul...oder doch....ich weiß auch nicht aber eigentlich sieht er ja ganz süß auch....Harry schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und wurde rot. So standen sie nun da beide rot im Gesicht und auf ihre Füße starrend...  
  
"Ähm also ich würde ja gern aber die Dursleys werden es mir nicht erlauben ich hab nicht sehr viel Freizeit weißt du," sagte Harry  
  
"Ja ich hab davon gehört vielleicht kann man ja doch noch was machen."  
  
"Ich werde auf alle fälle fragen und dir eine Eule schicken ok," fragte Harry  
  
"Sicher ich hoffe es klappt" sagte Draco Harry reichte ihm die Hand und Draco nahm sie ein wohliger scheuer durch fuhr die beiden und einen Moment schien es als würde sie in den Augen des anderen ertrinken.  
  
"Bis dann" sagte Harry..drehte sich um und verschwand  
  
Draco schaute ihn noch einen moment hinter her dann verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht er ging zu den nächste Kamin und dank des Flohpulvers war er schnell zu hause angekommen. Sofort ging er zu seinem Vater  
  
"Vater...."  
  
"Ah Draco schon zurück...und hast du mit Harry darüber geredet?"  
  
"AH nein nicht wirklich wäre auch nicht klug wo wir heute das erste Mal als freunde unterwegs waren"  
  
"da hast du wahrscheinlich recht...du siehst aus als wenn dir eine schwere Last auf dem herzen liegt mein Sohn"  
  
"Seine verwandten...er sagt er glaubt nicht das sie es ihm erlauben...sie sind schrecklich die Erzählungen die in Slytherin immer angekommen sind waren nicht gut ich hab angst um ihn"  
  
"Aber aber er hat es bis jetzt immer überlebt....ok die Ausdrucksweise war jetzt nicht wirklich gut"  
  
"Vater....."  
  
"Oh nein Draco das Gesicht kenne ich nein vergiß es das sind Muggel ich werde mich nicht mit Muggeln unterhalten"  
  
Draco schaute mit traurigen blicken zu ihm drehte sich um und ging in sein Zimmer  
  
"oh man dieser Junge raubt mir noch den letzten nerv Kinder....ich glaub nicht das ich das jetzt wirklich mache...grrrr... wozu dieser junge mich immer wieder bewegen kann..."sagte er leise zu sich. Damit nahm er seinen Umhang warf noch einen Blick in den Spiegel und apperierte sich in das Wohnzimmer der Dursleys.  
  
Diese saßen gerade und sahen fern als plötzlich mit einem leisen zischen Lusicus Malfoy in ihren Zimmer stand. Schockiert sprangen sie auf und schrien. Lucius ließ eines seiner herablassenden lächeln los und sagte:  
  
"Nun ist ja gut beruhigen sie sich mal wieder ich wird sie schon nicht verhexen"  
  
Harry von dem Geschrei angelockt erschien im Zimmer seine Augen immer größer werden und eine Spur von angst zeichnete sein gesicht. Vernon der das bemerkte bekam noch mehr angst. Er dachte sich wenn einer dieser unnormalen sein Haus betrat und Harry angst macht dann kann das ein Grund sein Panik zu bekommen. Lucius bemerkte Harry und dessen ausdruckt im Gesicht.  
  
"Harry Potter ich habe dir doch gesagt das du vor mir keine angst mehr haben musst."  
  
"tut mir leid Mr. Malfoy...ähhm Lucius macht der Gewohnheit"  
  
Ein glockenhelles lachen entrann Lucius Kehle..."ja da hast du recht. hast du deine Verwandten schon gefragt ob du das abendmahl auf Malfoy Manor einnehmen darfst"  
  
"ja und ich darf es nicht"  
  
"Soso" sagte Lucius und drehte sich zu den Dursleys..."und darf man auch erfahren warum der Große Harry Potter nicht das Abendessen bei der Familie Malfoy einnehmen darf."  
  
"weil wir nicht wollen das er während er bei uns ist mit so was wie Ihnen....." Lucius zog eine Augenbraue Hoch...  
  
"Ja ...so was....wie mir...? Ich bin einer der reichsten angesehensten und manchmal auch gefürchteten Zauberer wollen sie mir sagen das meine Familie kein Umgang für Harry ist?" Und schon hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezückt...  
  
"Nein natürlich nicht" warf Petunina ein "immerhin war meine Schwester ja auch eine...eine..he..hexe"  
  
Man merkte das es sie Überwindung kostete es auszusprechen.  
  
"AHja ich kann mich erinnern Lily Evens eine sehr begabte Hexe Nur konnte ich Ihre Wahl für Potter nicht nachvollziehen...aber ich schweife ab...sehe ich es richtig das sie nichts dagegen haben wenn Harry mit zu uns kommt und auch dort heute nächtigen wird. er wird morgen im laufe des Tages zurückkehren. Ich denke mal das er des öfteren bei uns sein wird und ich glaube nicht das einer von Ihnen etwas dagegen hat oder irre ich mich da?" sagte er in einem Ton der kein Widerspruch duldete.  
  
"Nein natürlich kann er gehen" sagte Vernon verunsichert.  
  
"gut Harry dann hole doch bitte deine Sachen ich denke Draco wird sich freuen oder möchtest du gerne hierbleiben?" Harrys Augen wurden immer größer er drehte sich schnell um rannte nach oben packte ein paar Sachen und war innerhalb einer halben Minute wieder unten Lucius schaute ihn überrascht an und flüsterte ihm zu  
  
"kann es sein das du hier weg willst"  
  
Harry grinste und nickte eifrig  
  
"na dann laß uns mal app...oh nein bitte nicht das lernt ihr ja erst nächstes Jahr und am Flohnetzwerk seit ihr auch nicht angeschlossen"  
  
"ich hab mein Feuerblitz oben"  
  
"na ja wenigstens etwas Accio Feuerblitz" sagte Lucius...."oh man... komm her Harry das geht zwar gegen mein Prinzip aber am hellichtem Tag mit dir auf einem Besen zu fliegen nein danke das überlasse ich dann doch lieber Draco"...er nahm Harry an die eine Hand und den Feuerblitz in die andere und apperierte dann mit ihm nach Malfoy Manor  
  
Kapitel 2 Malfoy Manor  
  
Harry spürte ein Kribbeln und erschloß die Augen für eine Sekunde als er sie wieder öffnetet stand er in einem fremden Raum. Lucius ließ ihn los und stellte den Feuerblitz in eine ecke und drehte sich dann wieder zu Harry um.  
  
" So Harry Herzlich Willkommen in Malfoy Manor ich hoffe du wirst dich hier wohl fühlen."  
  
Harry konnte nur nicken, erstaunt von dem edlen Zimmer in dem er sich befand, er schaute heimlich an sich hinunter und schämte sich leicht seiner Kleidung. Man hörte ein Tür klappern und kurz darauf erschien Narcissa im Raum.  
  
"Oh Harry du bist ja doch da, Draco meinte Du hast ihm eine Eule geschickt und könntest nicht kommen, na egal ich werde den Hauselfen Bescheid geben das sie dein Gepäck ...." sie schaute sich um."... Harry wo ist dein Gepäck?" Fragte sie nun  
  
Dieser schaute auf und deutet auf seinen Rucksack.  
  
"Äh guten Tag Mrs. Malfoy.... ich habe frische Sachen einen Pyjama und Waschzeug in meinem Rucksack hier und morgen werde ich ja wieder zurück gehen." "Harry, bitte nenn mich doch Narcissa oder Cissa das tun alle bei Mrs. Malfoy denk ich immer Lucius Mutter steht hinter mir" ... sie schaute Harry von oben bis unten an zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lächelte dann. "Danke Narcissa" sagte Harry ein wenig verlegen "Draco ist noch draußen er wollte etwas fliegen aber er wird sicher gleich wieder da sein schließlich gibt es gleich essen und das läßt er niemals aus. Ich werde dich dann erstmal in dein Zimmer bringen damit du dich einrichten und ein wenig frisch machen kannst. Sehe ich es richtig das du in der eile deine Roben vergessen hast?"  
  
"J-Ja ich wollte so schnell wie möglich gehen ähm Narcissa ein ganzes Zimmer nur für mich?... aber ich bleibe doch nur bis morgen da würde eine Matte auf dem Boden doch reichen" sagte Harry beschämt er hatte außerhalb von Hogwarts noch nie soviel Luxus erlebt.  
  
"Eine Matte auf dem Boden, fragte Lucius, sage mir bitte nicht das du schon mal mit einer Matte auf dem Boden geschlafen hast"  
  
"Nein eine Matte hatte ich eigentlich nicht nur den Staub und den Dreck" sagte Harry schlug sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund und senkte den Kopf. Was erzähle ich denn hier das interessiert sie doch gar nicht.  
  
Als Harry das gesagt hatte riß Cissa ihre Augen auf, in denen sie Tränen sammelte, und blickte entsetzt zu Lucius. Dieser sah sie an und Nickte. Cissa lächelte ihm dankbar an und ging auf Harry zu hackte sich bei ihm ein und sagte: "Nun zum Glück sind diese Zeiten ja jetzt vorbei nun komm ich zeige dir dein Zimmer"  
  
Sie gingen einige Flure entlang und Harry konnte nur staunen dieses Haus schien ja kein ende zu nehmen. Schließlich blieb Cissa stehen und öffnete eine Tür. Sie traten ein und Harry bekam wieder große Augen und sein Mund stand zum wiederholten male offen. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach offen lassen sonst bekomme ich noch einen Muskelkater von ständigen auf und zu machen dachte sich Harry.  
  
"So " sagte Cissa "dies ist nun dein Zimmer die Tür dort führt ins Bad frische Handtücher und seife sind schon dort, es werden dir auch gleich noch passenden Sachen gebracht. Ich hole dich dann in 20 Minuten hier zum Essen ab"  
  
"Danke für alles" sagte Harry aufrichtig und lächelte Cissa an seine Augen leuchteten richtig "Aber doch nicht dafür Harry ich hoffe du wirst dich bei uns wohl fühlen bis gleich" sagte sie und ging.  
  
Harry konnte es nicht fassen er wußte das die Malfoys reich waren aber so reich....naja dann wird ich mich mal frisch machen....Wow wenn Ron das sehen würde er würde um fallen...na ja er würde schon allein von der Tatsache umfallen das ich freiwillig hier bin...dachte sich Harry Fröhlich ging er ins Bad das letzte mal das er sich so wohl gefühlt hat war als er in Hogwarts war.  
  
Während Harry sich wusch war Cissa wieder bei Lucius angekommen. Sie schaute ihn an und machte gerade den Mund auf als er sie schon unterbrach.  
  
"Nein sag nichts, als ich ihn dort in diesen Sachen sah, war es das erste was ich dachte. Cissa Du hattest das sehen müssen. Es war widerlich die schlimmste Art von Muggeln die man sich nur vorstellen kann und Harry mittendrin. Sein Cousin wiegt sich über 100kg und Harry bekommt nur seine abgetragenen Sachen." "Und" fragte Sie "Nun solange ich nicht mitkommen muss tu was dein Herz begehrt nur laß uns noch was zum leben" "Wir haben mehr Geld als wir ausgeben können und es wird jeden Tag mehr" meinte sie mit einem leichten grinsen auf dem Gesicht "Das werden wir sehen wenn du von deiner Shopping Tour zurück bist und Harry neu eingekleidet hast" grinste Lucius zurück "Oh du" lachte Cissa und ging auf ihn zu er aber lachte nur und zog sie in seine Arme. Lucius meinst du wir machen das richtige ich will ihn nicht verschrecken. "Cissa er ist ihm dreimal entkommen und hat mit mir heute in einem Café gesessen und dann bin ich bei ihm zu hause aufgetaucht und hab ihn mitgenommen, glaub mir so schnell verschreckt ihn nichts mehr." "Du hast sicher recht ich möchte nur nichts falsch machen er musste schon so viel leid ertragen und fast jeder Zauberer und fast jede Hexe bürgt ihm seinen lasten auf er ist doch noch ein Kind" "Er hat ja jetzt uns und Draco und auch wenn ich es nicht gerne zugebe hat er in den Weasleys auch gute Freunde gefunden." "Du hast sicher recht" sie hauchte ihm einen Kuß auf den Mund und sagte: "Ich werde ihn dann mal holen gehen das essen ist wohl gleich soweit und Draco wartet sicher auch schon... er weiß nicht das er hier ist, oder?" "Nein aber er wird es ja gleich beim essen erfahren" Damit verließen beiden den Raum  
  
Draco stand in seinem Zimmer und zog sich gerade um das fliegen hatte ihm gut getan und die Heiße dusche war danach genau das was er brauchte um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Als die Eule von Harry ankam schlug sein Herz so laut das er meinte es wäre noch in Hogwarts zu hören freudig nahm er den Brief und Hedwig flog wieder davon aber als er die Nachricht las sackte er in sich zusammen. Er durfte nicht kommen. Draco ging zu seinem Nachttisch und nahm den Brief wieder in die Hand und begann ihn erneut zu lesen  
  
Lieber Draco !  
  
Wie erwartet haben die Dursleys es mir nicht erlaubt. Schade ich wäre so gerne gekommen. Ich habe den Tag heute mir dir wirklich genossen und hoffe das wir das bald wiederholen können. Vielleicht können wir ja doch noch gute Freunden werden  
  
Liebe Grüße Harry  
  
Er seufzte noch mal und legte den Brief wieder zurück. Ich werde ihm gleich nach dem essen schreiben und morgen werde ich Vater solange bequatschen bis uns was einfällt damit ich ihn wieder sehen kann. Damit drehte er sich um und ging hinunter in den Speisesaal diesen betrat er mit hängenden Schultern.  
  
Cissa hatte eine Minute davor mit Harry den Saal betreten und nun standen sie zu dritt an der Bar, tranken was und warteten auf Draco. Harry sah Draco mit hängenden Schultern den Raum betreten und sein Herz zog sich eng zusammen er hatte ihn noch nie so traurig gesehen und er wollte ihn auch nicht so sehen alles in ihm schrei danach den blonden Slytherin in den Arm zu nehmen zu streicheln und zu küssen aber anstelle dessen ging er nur einen Schritt auf ihn zu und fragte:  
  
"Draco was hast du, du siehst so traurig aus"  
  
Dracos Kopf schnellte bei der Stimme nach oben und er sah direkt in die grünen Smaragde nach denen er sich so sehnte auf seinem Gesicht erschien zuerst Unglaube und dann strahlten sie Unbendige Freunde aus. "Ha..Harry du bist...ich dachte..wann..wie.." zu mehr war er nicht mehr in der Lage.  
  
"Das ist ein etwas längere Gesicht und ich bin sicher Harry wird sie dir erzählen aber bitte erst nach dem essen ich habe nämlich Hunger, Sagte Lucius und musste aber Schmunzeln als er seinen Sohn so sah. Er hätte nicht gedacht das Draco Schwul ist bis er es ihm erzählte und als er sagte das Harry das Objekt seiner Begierde ist hätte es ihm fast vom Stuhl gehauen aber seltsamer Weise fand er das nicht abstoßend lag vielleicht an der Tatsache das sein bester Freund auch Schwul ist.  
  
Sie gingen zum Tisch und setzten sich wobei Draco Harry nicht einmal aus den Augen ließ zuviel angst hatte er das alles nur ein Traum war. Nach den essen schnappte sich Draco Harry und zog in hinter sich her in sein Zimmer bevor dieser auch nur die Chance hatte etwas zu sagen. Lucius und Cissa lächelten den beiden nur Hinter her und gingen dann ebenfalls. In Dracos Zimmer angekommen setzten sie sich auf den Boden und redeten. Draco hörte aufmerksam zu und machte sich innerlich eine Notiz morgen seinem Vater sie Füße zu küssen ( natürlich nur rein symbolisch) Sie lachten und redeten die halbe nacht bis Harry schließlich halb auf dem Boden einschlief. "Harry du schläfst ja schon fast ich denke wir sollten für heute Schluß machen" " Ja du hast recht ich wird dann mal in mein Zimmer gehen Guten Nacht Draco bis morgen" sagte Harry stand auf und ging zur Tür machte diese auf und drehte sich noch mal um "äh Draco weißt du wo mein Zimmer ist" fragte Harry "Ja klar warte ich bringe dich hin. Draco nahm Harry an die Hand und verließ das Zimmer und zog ihn hinter sich her. Vor der nächsten Tür blieb er dann schon stehen öffnete sie und ging mit harry hinein.  
  
"Draco du hättest mir nur sagen brauchen das es eine Tür weiter ist." "Ja schon aber dann hätte ich dich nicht begleiten können" "Aha na gut" Harrys Herz schlug wie wild wie meinte er das...fühlt er wie er selbst würde er ihn.... "Harry" sagte Draco und nahm seine Hand "ja" wisperte er "Weist du eigentlich wie gut du aussiehst und das du mich um den verstand bringst" "Was" das war nur noch ein krächzten "Ich kann nicht anders...ich muss es einfach...." zu mehr kam einfach Nicht mehr. Er beugte sich ein wenig nach vorn um die letzten Zentimeter die nach trennten zu überbrücken. Seine Lippen legten sich weich auf die von Harry und beiden hatten das Gefühl als wenn irgendwo in ihrem Innern etwas explodieren würde. Harrys Händen wanderten automatisch um Dracos Hals und dessen Händen legten sich um Harry Hüften und zogen ihn somit noch enger an ihn ran. Harry ließ Dracos Zunge in seinen Mund eindringen. Der süßliche Geschmack von Draco machte Harry fast wahnsinnig. Er unterbrach kurz den Kuß um Harry mit sich zum Bett zu ziehen. "Draco" stöhnte Harry er konnte nicht fassen was hier geschah aber es gefiel ihm ohne frage noch besser sogar er hoffte das dies nie mehr enden wird.  
  
"Harry" keuchte Draco auf " solange warte ich schon darauf....oh Merlin ich liebe dich so sehr"  
  
Harry löste sich kurz von Draco und sah ihm in die Augen er sah soviel Liebe darin das er dachte er schwebe über dem Bett.  
  
"Draco...ich...du....bitte halt mich und laß mich nie mehr los" "Nein ich werd von nun an immer bei dir sein, Versprochen" "Ich liebe Dich Harry Potter" "Und ich Liebe Dich Draco Malfoy"  
  
Kapitel 3 Dumbeldors Brief  
  
Als Harry am nächsten morgen erwachte wußte er zunächst nicht wo er war etwas neben ihn bewegte sich und er erschrak. Langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen des letzten tags zurück und ein lächeln überzog sein Gesicht er dreht sich um und schaute auf den schlafen Körper neben sich.  
  
Draco sieht echt süß aus wie er so schläft. Harry beugte sich zu ihm hinab und pustete ihm leicht ins Ohr. Draco knurrte etwas drehte sich um und schlief weiter...Harry wurde dadurch nur angespornt weiter zu machen Er beugte sich wieder über Draco und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über dessen Ohr  
  
"was zum Teufel....." Draco war aufgesprungen und knallte mit Harry zusammen der wiederum schrie kurz auf und hielt sich den Kopf. "Oh Merlin...Harry hab ich dir weh getan??" fragte Draco "Nein nein ich schrei aus Freude..." antwortete der sarkastisch  
  
Draco hatte einen verletzen Gesichtsausdruck  
  
"tut mir leid bin ja selber schuld hätte dich ja auch ander5s wecken können"...sagte Harry schnell und zog Draco in eine Umarmung. Dieser klammerte sich regelrecht an Harry fest "Hey was ist los" fragte Harry "Nichts..." "Aha und warum zerdrückst du mich denn?" "tut mir leid...aber ich...ich hab dir weh getan" "Hey nun mal langsam ich bin ja nicht aus Zucker es tut auch gar nicht mehr weh" grinste Harry nun " und außerdem kannst du mich ja auch entschädigen" Draco fing an zu lächeln und beugte sich zu Harry "Mach ich doch gerne" und schon versanken sie in einen nicht enden wollenden Kuß. Draco schlang die Arme um ihn und Harry durchfuhr ein Kribbeln, das sich durch seinen gesamten Körper bahnte. Der Kuss wurde immer verlangender, immer leidenschaftlicher. Harry legte eine Hand in Dracos Nacken, die andere um seine Hüfte. Dracos Zunge erforschte nun jeden Zentimeter von Harrys Haut. Erst den Hals dann Widmetet er sich dem Oberkörper. In Harry flammte das verlangen auf und er zog Draco fester an sich. Nach einer weile trennte sich Harry von Draco und sah ihm in die Augen " wir sollten aufhören du weißt das ich noch nicht bereit bin weiter zu gehen" "Ja ich weiß, tut mir leid ich wollte dich nicht drängen es ist nur so wenn du mich küßt schaltet sich mein Gehirn irgendwie ab" Harry grinste und sagte "Was hältst du von Frühstück" "mhmm gute Idee" Harry wollte sich gerade zu Draco beugen als dieser auswich und schnell aufstand Harry schaute ihm verwundert nach "Das sollten wir lieber nicht machen denn ansonsten werde ich dich zum Frühstück verschlingen egal ob du willst oder nicht"  
  
Harry lief rot an und peinlich berührt merkte er wie Dracos Worte ihn erregten  
  
"Laß uns duschen und dann runter gehen" "Ich hol dich in 10 Minuten ab, Ok?" fragte Draco  
  
Harry nickte nur. Als Draco gegangen war verschwand auch Harry schnell unter der Dusche 15 Minuten später erschienen beide gut gelaunt unten im Eßzimmer. Lucius und Cissa schauten auf und grinsten in sich hinein.  
  
"Guten Morgen ihr zwei" sagte die beiden in Chor "morgen" erwiderten Draco und Harry und setzten sich an den Tisch "Draco ich war heute Morgen in deinem Zimmer um dich zu wecken aber du warst nicht da" fing Cissa an zu erzählen  
  
Harry wurde augenblicklich knallrot und versteifte sich. Lucius bei diesem Anblick konnte nicht anders und brach in Gelächter aus  
  
"nun gut damit wäre meine nächste Frage wo du die ganze Nacht warst wohl geklärt" grinste Cissa Die vier saßen am Tisch als eine Eule anflog und vor Lucius eine Brief Abwurf  
  
"nanu ein Brief aus Hogwarts " murmelte er mehr zu sich öffnete den Brief und fing an zu lesen mit jedem weiteren Satz zog er seine Stirn kraus am ende legte er den Brief nieder und sah in die erwartenden Gesichter. Dumbeldor weiß das du hier bist Harry und er sagt das du noch heute wieder zu deinen Verwandten musst und auch die Ferien dableiben musst, damit deine Sicherheit gewährleistet bleibt.  
  
Harry ist alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Es war ja auch zu gut um wahr zu sein er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch letzten Sommer als er erfahren hat warum er immer wieder zu den Dursleys musste. Traurig erhob er sich und ging Richtung Tür als er Lucius stimme vernahm.  
  
"Harry" "ja" "Sobald wir dich bei deinen Verwandten abgesetzt haben werden Cissa Dracos und ich nach Hogwarts reisen und mit Dumbeldor reden es gibt bestimmt noch eine andere Lösung" "Gut" sagte Harry und verließ den Raum er ging Richtung Treppe als er eine Hand auf seiner schultern spürte er bliebt mit gesenkten Kopf stehen  
  
"Harry" fragte Draco "Ja" kam es gequält "Harry bitte schau mich an" flehte der Slytherin Harry drehte sich langsam um und schaute in Dracos Augen Dieser zog scharf die Luft ein Die Augen des Gryffindors waren gefüllt mit Tränen die sich nun ihren weg aus den Augen suchten. Draco nahm Harry in den arm "Harry bitte nicht weinen wir finden eine Lösung bitte glaub mir" "Ich ....ich will dich nicht verlieren" sagte Harry "WAS" fragte Draco erschrocken "ich ...ich hab angst das wenn ich wieder zurück muss und ich dich nicht mehr sehen kann das...das...das du mich dann nicht mehr....." weiter kam er nicht Draco zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn "Harry verdammt ich liebe dich auch wenn wir uns den Rest der Ferien nicht mehr sehen können höre ich doch nicht einfach auf dich zu lieben" "Wirklich?" "Wirklich!!" bestätigte Draco "Ich hab mich hier so wohl gefühlt das erste mal das ich das Gefühl hatte auch außerhalb von Hogwarts eine Familie zu haben"  
  
Cissa und Lucius standen im Türrahmen und hörten alles mit an Cissa standen schon wieder die Tränen in den Augen und Lucius strafft entschlossen die schultern und schritt auf die beiden zu.  
  
"Harry höre mir jetzt bitte gut zu" sagte Lucius  
  
Draco und Harry drehten sich um  
  
"Du brauchst deine Sachen nicht packen wir bringen dich jetzt wieder zu diesen Muggeln aber ich verspreche dir das wir eine Lösung finden und das du spätestens morgen wieder bei uns sein wirst"  
  
"Wirklich" fragte Harry langsam kam er sich dumm vor sein gesamter Sprachbausatz schien nur noch aus einem Wort zu bestehen "ja wirklich sagte Cissa nun die sich zu den dreien gesellt hatte  
  
Keine 10 Minuten Später apperierte die Familie Malfoy inkl. Harry in das Wohnzimmer der Dursleys. Diese wiederum schreckten mal wieder auf und verschanzten sich hinter dem Sofa.  
  
Cissa wandte sich als erstes an Harry "Keine angst du wirst sobald wir bei Dumbeldor raus sind eine Eule von uns erhalten" sagte sie und streichelte ihm kurz über die Wange Harry wenn diese...diese Muggel auch nur irgend etwas sagen oder machen wirst du dich umgehen nach Malfoy Manor begeben hast du mich verstanden, fragte Lucius streng immer noch mit dem Gesicht zu den Dursleys die jetzt noch verängstigter wirkten Lucius konnte nicht anders und ließ eins seiner kalten Malfoy lächeln ab. Draco trat auf Harry zu und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr das ihn sofort rot anlaufen er und seine Hose deutlich enger werden ließ.  
  
Lucius legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter und eine Sekunde später waren sie nicht mehr da Harry schaute noch kurz auf die stelle an der die Malfoys noch eben standen drehte sich um und ging in sein Zimmer.  
  
Unterdessen trafen die drei in Hogsmead ein wo schon eine Kutsche sie erwartete. Lucius staunte kurz und zuckte dann mit den schultern es war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel wie der alte Mann das immer wieder machte er schien immer und alles zu wissen...na ja dann brauche ich ihn wenigsten nicht davon zu überzeugen das ich mich den Hirnies abgewandt habe außerdem müßte Sev es ihm bereits gesagt haben. keine 5 Minuten später standen sie vor den großen Toren Hogwarts.  
  
Kapitel 4 Entscheidung fürs Leben!  
  
Die Familie Malfoy ging direkt zum Schulleiter der sie bereits erwartete  
  
"Lucius, Narcissa Draco Herzlich Willkommen ich freue mich sie dieses mal wirklich ohne vorbehalte begrüßen zu können. Mir ist wahrlich wohler ums Herz jetzt wo ich weiß das ihre Familie die Seiten gewechselt hat"  
  
"danke Albus" sagte Lucius aufrichtig.  
  
Dumbeldor setzte sich und deutete mit einer Handbewegung den anderen sich auch zu setzten.  
  
"Nun ich bin mir sicher dass ihr nicht hergekommen seit um mit mir das Mittagessen einzunehmen, ich denke es handelt sich um Harry" "ja ist es" antwortete Cissa "Wir halten es für keine gute Idee ihn bei diesen Muggeln zu lassen" fügte Draco an "nun wie du dir sicher denken kannst mache ich dies nicht um Harry zu ärgern, er muss jedes dorthin zurück da er den Schutz der Familie benötigt" sagte Dumbeldor "Aber" sagte Draco " wir können ihn doch viel besser Schützen als diese Leute" "Diese Art von Schutz meinte ich aber nicht Draco! Harry braucht den Schutz des Zusammenhaltes der Familie und da er keine weiteren Verwandten hat muss er einmal im Jahr dorthin zurück und das für min. 4 Wochen aber am besten wäre es wenn er die ganzen Ferien dort verbringen würde gerade jetzt wo Voldemort wieder aktiv ist." Schloß dieser nun  
  
Draco war ruhig geworden er hatte verstanden und es schmerzte ihn er durfte Harry für den Rest der Ferien nicht mehr sehen wenn er nicht will das ihm etwas passierte. Auch Cissa ließ den Kopf hängen sie wollte Harry nicht dort lassen man mußte doch irgend etwas machen können. Lucius schaute Dumbeldor lange in die Augen, er wollte gerade aufgeben als ihm etwas in den Sinn kam. "Albus" sagte er " du sagtest das Harry den Schutz seiner Familie braucht" "Ja so ist es " sagte Albus "Was wäre wenn seine Tante sterben würde dann wäre der Schutz doch durch seinen Onkel und seinen Cousin noch gewährleistet, oder?" "Ja, auf was willst du hinaus" "Ich meine es liegt nicht am Blut oder? er braucht nur eine richtige Familie" "jaaa" sagte Albus gedehnt " ich denke ich weiß auf was du hinaus willst obwohl mich das sehr überrascht....du weißt auch was die Konsequenzen wären...diese Sache wäre auf ewig" "Ja der Tatsache bin ich mir durchaus bewußt, ich finde nur keine andere Möglichkeit und ich werde nicht zulassen dass er weiterhin wie Dreck bei diesen Muggeln leben muss. Außerdem habe ich ihm versprochen das ich ihn da raus hole" "Ich muss schon sagen du überrascht mich immer mehr Lucius" meinte Dumbeldor schmunzelnd." Wenn du dir deiner Sache so sicher bist dann sollten wir Harry umgehend besuchen denn dies ist eine Schwerwiegende Entscheidung" schloß er "Ähm...könnte mir mal jemand sagen um was es hier geht?" fragte Draco  
  
Lucius schaute sich verwirrt um er war so in Gedanken gewesen das er schon fast vergessen hatte Das Draco und Cissa auch anwesend waren.  
  
"Ja meine Idee ist es das wir Harry adoptieren" sagte Lucius "WAS?????...aber .....aber dann ist Harry ja mein Bruder... und wir sind doch...." "Keine angst Draco, ja Harry wäre dein Bruder aber dennoch hab ihr unterschiedliches Blut und da Albus gesagt hat das, das Blut keine Rolle spielt könnt ihr auch weiterhin zusammen sein." "und was wären denn die Konsequenzen über die ihr geredet habt" fragte er nun weiter "Tja diese Verbindung wäre nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen Harry wäre also auf ewig ein Malfoy" erklärte Albus "Das war alles" fragte Draco "ja ich denke schon, oder Albus" fragte Lucius "Nun ich denke das reicht auch" schmunzelte Albus und drehte sich zu Cissa die bis jetzt noch gar nichts gesagt hatte. "Wie siehst du die Sache Narcissa?" fragte Albus "Also wenn es nach mir ginge hätte ich schon seit 10 Minuten einen zweiten Sohn" erwiderte diese ernst.  
  
Lucius lächelte und nahm seine Frau in den Arm und Draco gewöhnte sich gerade an den Gedanken das er wahrscheinlich schon bald einen Bruder hat der gleichzeitig sein Geliebter ist. Plötzlich fing Dumbeldor an zu lachen, es war ein herzliches lachen. Die anderen anwesenden schauten ihn fragend an.  
  
"tut mir leid aber ich habe gerade daran gedacht das ist das erstmal seit der Entstehung der Schule das es Malfoy in Gryffindor gibt." "Tja mit dieser Tatsache müssen wir wohl leben" grinste Lucius "Ich glaube Minerva und Severus werden in Ohnmacht fallen" grinste der Schulleiter weiter "Apropro Sev wird der jetzt auch Harry Patenonkel" fragte Draco "Harry hat schon einen Patenonkel" sagte Albus "Was aber dann kann er doch dorthin" fragte nun Cissa "Nicht wirklich....also gut Harrys Patenonkel ist Sirius Black"  
  
Allgemeines Stillschweigen und Dumbeldor nutzte die ruhe um den dreien die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Die Malfoys nahmen die Tatsache ziemlich gut auf.  
  
"Dennoch wird Harry noch eine Malfoy taufe bekommen und ja ich werde Sev fragen ob er auch bei meinen Zweiten Sohn wieder der Patenonkel wird. Albus hast du Kontakt zu Sirius denn wenn Harry zustimmt möchte er doch bestimmt das Sirius anwesend ist....na das kann ja was werden Sev und Sirius auf einem Fleck" sagte Lucius  
  
Dumbeldor fing wieder an zu lachen "Ich glaube nicht dass es irgendwelche Probleme gibt wenn die beiden aufeinander treffen"  
  
Die Malfoys schauten Ihn an dieser aber winkte an damit war das Gespräch beendet und somit machten sie sich auf den weg nach Hogsmead um von dort aus zu den Dursleys zu apperieren.  
  
Harry ging langsam die Treppe hinunter zum Mittagessen er fühlte sich seit er von den Malfoys weg ist hier noch weniger Zuhause als sonst. Ungewöhnlicher weise wurde er richtig gut behandelt. Harry musste schmunzeln die Dursleys schienen richtig angst vor Lucius zu haben dachte er sich. Nach dem Essen wurde er noch ins Wohnzimmer zum Fernsehen schauen eingeladen, natürlich musste er sich auf den Boden setzten. Mehr gelangweilt als alles andere schaute er zu als man ein leise Plopp hörte augenblicklich standen vor dem Fernseher die Malfoys und Dumbeldor. Während die Dursleys sich wieder schreiend die Rückseite ihres Sofas anschaute stand Harry freudig auf und ging auf die vier zu. "Professor Dumbeldor, Lucius Cissa ich freue mich sie wieder zu sehen aber am meisten freue ich mich dich wieder zu sehen sagte er grinsend zu Draco."  
  
"oh-oh" kam es von Draco "tut mir leid ich kann mich nicht mehr beherrschen" und schon ging er zu Harry zog diesen in eine Umarmung und fing an diesen begierig aber leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Den Dursleys fielen die Augen fast aus dem Kopf und Vernon sagte aus Reflex: "Ich wußte ja daß dieser Bengel abartig ist" "Lucius, der bei diesen Worten vor Wut rot anlief, dreht sich zu Vernon und zog seinen Zauberstab "na na Lucius beruhige dich wieder" sagte Dumbeldor und ging einen Schritt auf Vernon zu. "Soso..lernen wir uns nun endlich mal persönlich kennen" sagte Albus zu Vernon  
  
Vernon wußte nicht warum aber er hatte vor diesem alten man Respekt so groß seine Angst auch vor dem anderen war, so groß war sein Respekt vor diesem. Er entschied sich zu nicken und mit seiner Familie in die Küche zu gehen. Als er gegangen war setzte sich der Schulleiter und die anderen Taten es ihm gleich  
  
"Harry ich will gleich zu Sache kommen wir haben eine Lösung gefunden damit du hier weg kannst" sagte Albus Harrys Gesicht leuchtete vor Freude auf "aber.... freue dich nicht zu früh die Sache hätte Konsequenzen" erklärte der Schulleiter weiter "Wird ich bei den Konsequenzen zum Squib oder Getötet?" fragte dieser nun "Was" fragte Albus "Aber nein natürlich nicht" "Dann mache ich es" "Aber Harry du solltest es dir wenigstens erst mal anhören" sagte Draco "Nagut..bitte was ist es ....aber ich kann jetzt schon sagen das meine Entscheidung gefallen ist, solange ich weiter Zaubern kann unter Zauberern und Hexen leben darf und nie wieder hier her zurück muss ist mir alles recht." warf Harry ein und lächelte Draco an.  
  
Lucius und Narcissa schmunzelten und Lucius dachte so bei sich das Harry auch super nach Slytherin passen würde.  
  
"nun Harry die Malfoys wollen dich adoptieren und die Konsequenzen wären das du auf ewig ein Malfoy wärst." sagte Albus nun. Harry blieb kurz still und keinerlei Regung zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht "Was ist mit Draco und mir" fragte er nur "Ihr könnt weiterhin zusammen bleiben da ihr verschiedenes Blut habt aber er wäre auch dein Bruder"  
  
Harry stand auf und ging zwei Schritte Richtung Treppe und drehte sich noch mal um und sagte: "Draco...hilfst du mir beim Packen, Geliebter.....Bruder?" Draco grinst sprang auf und rannte mit Harry die Treppe hinauf "Bitte Albus, lass es mich seinen Verwandten sagen." sagte Lucius und ein fieses grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht "Aber gerne doch Lucius, entschuldigt mich bitte ich werde mich nun umgehend ins Ministerium begeben und alles regeln damit die Adoption morgen Vormittag von statten gehen kann" Damit verabschiedete er sich von den beiden und apperierte direkt in die Eingangshalle vom Ministerium  
  
Kapitel 5 Patenonkels und Ihre Geheimnisse  
  
Als Draco und Harry wieder die Treppe runter kamen staunte Cissa nicht schlecht.  
  
"sag mal Harry was ist denn in der Reisetasche" sagte Sie "da sind meine Privatanziehsachen drin" antwortete dieser "aha...hängst du an diesen Sachen?" kam die Gegenfrage "Nein natürlich nicht" sagte Harry "Na da bin ich aber beruhigt, lass die Tasche hier wir werden wenn wir hier endlich weg sind einkaufen gehen.....na ja anhand eurem Gesichtsausdruck kann ich erkennen das ich alleine einkaufen gehe." sagte sie nun bestimmt mit einem seufzenden Unterton  
  
Harry und Draco hatten unbemerkt ein wenig das Gesicht verzogen obwohl Harry nie groß die Gelegenheit hatte für sich einkaufen zu gehen hasste er es trotzdem. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Küchentür und ein zufriedener Lucius trat aus der Küche gefolgt von drei Gestalten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.  
  
"Dad was hast du denn mit denen gemacht" fragte Draco und zeigte auf die Dursleys "Tja ich habe ihnen erzählt das wir Harry adoptieren und als ich ihre freudigen Gesichter sah konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen Ihnen zu erzählen wie berühmt Harry doch in unserer Welt ist und was für ein großer Zauberer er schon mit einem Jahr war...nun wie es mir scheint haben sie jetzt eine andere Auffassung von ihm was ihnen aber sicher nicht mehr helfen wird, oder Harry?" fragte Lucius mit einem Blick auf Harry  
  
"keine Chance ich möchte so schnell wie möglich nach Malfoy Manor....nach hause" sagte Harry und schaute Lucius zögernd und scheu an.  
  
Lucius strahlte bei diesen Worten übers ganze Gesicht nie hätte er gedacht dass er noch auf irgend jemand anders so stolz sein könnte als auf Draco und nun hatte Harry es geschafft.  
  
"Natürlich mein Sohn" sagte Lucius und sah Harry an  
  
Er nahm die Sachen von ihm und apperierte. Cissa legte eine Hand auf Dracos und die andere auf Harrys Schulter und schon waren auch diese drei weg. In Malfoy Manor angekommen apperierte Cissa gleich wieder sie wollte Harry ja neu einkleiden. Lucius sorgte Dafür das Harry Sachen in sein Zimmer kamen und ging dann in sein Arbeitszimmer um mit Severus Kontakt auf zu nehmen. Draco und Harry gingen auch auf ein Zimmer. Dort fielen sie sich wild küssend in die arme und dann aufs Bett.  
  
Gerade als Lucius per Kamin und Sev Kontakt aufnehmen wollte erschien das Gesicht von Sirius in demselben.  
  
"oh ich wollte zwar erst mit Sev sprechen aber dann erbend anders Rum" sagte Lucius und setzte sich in einen der beiden Sessel.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy" sagte Sirius " ich weiß nicht was ich von der ganzen Sache halten soll auch wenn Dumbeldor mich überzeugt hat das sie die Seiten gewechselt haben"  
  
"Sirius....ich darf dich doch so nennen immerhin sind wir ja irgendwie verwand nicht nur durch Cissa sondern ab morgen ja irgendwie auch durch Harry"  
  
"jaja schon gut Lucius" sagte Sirius  
  
" gut also auf was ich hinaus will ist das ich eigentlich nie was gegen Harry hatte ich hab halt nur nie den Absprung von den Volltrotteln geschafft bis jetzt. Ich verspreche dir das ich versuche Harry ein guter Vater zu sein ich weiß das er es nie leicht hatte aber dennoch bin ich der Meinung das wir das gemeinsam schaffen werden und mit gemeinsam meinte ich Cissa Sev dich und mich"  
  
"Willst du damit sagen dass du möchtest das ich mich an der Erziehung beteilige" fragte Sirius  
  
"ja so meine ich das auch wenn Harry sich hier schon Wohl fühlt würde es ihm, doch noch viel besser gehen wenn er wüßte das du da bist"  
  
"Das verstehe ich nicht ganz"  
  
"nun wie du ja weißt ist Malfoy Manor verdammt groß ich würde mich freuen wenn auch du hier einziehen würdest"  
  
"äh ja aber....das kann ich nicht noch werde ich vom Ministerium gesucht"  
  
"Ach Sirius langsam müßtest du doch aber wissen das Malfoy Manor abgeschirmt ist wenn ich nicht will das man hier jemanden findet dann wird der jenige auch nicht gefunden"  
  
"gut ich werde mit Dumbeldor reden und wenn er nichts dagegen hat dann nehme ich dein Angebot mit freunden an Lucius" sagte Sirius nun mit einem Lächeln.  
  
"Du kommst morgen?" fragte Lucius noch  
  
"Sicher nichts würde mich abhalten nicht mal Askaban" grinste dieser  
  
"da bin ich mir sicher" grinste Lucius zurück  
  
"bis morgen"  
  
"Bis morgen"  
  
Lucius schüttelte kurz grinsend den Kopf wandte sich dann wieder dem Kamin zu und murmelte ein paar Worte. Kurz darauf erschien sein Kopf im Kamin von Sev.  
  
"Hallo Sev" grüßte Lucius  
  
"Hallo" sagte dieser ein wenig mürrisch "bitte sage mir das das was mir Dumbeldor erzählt hat ein schlechter Scherz ist"  
  
"ähh kommt drauf an was er dir gesagt hat"  
  
"oh viel...sehr viel." "Und was genau meinst du?"  
  
"du willst nicht wirklich das ich die Patenschaft für Potter übernehme oder"  
  
"ähmm nein ich will daß du die Patenschaft für Harry Malfoy übernimmst?"  
  
"Oh man Lucius das kann doch nicht wahr sein wie stehe ich denn da ich kann meinem Patenkind doch keine Hauspunkte abziehen"  
  
"Na dann läßt du es einfach"  
  
"Aber...aber er ist ein Gryffindor"  
  
"ja und"  
  
"das geht gegen mein Prinzip ich muss Gryffindor einfach punkte abziehen immer wenn ich sie sehe juckt es mir in den Fingern"  
  
"Sev nun Krieg dich wieder ein...es gibt bestimmt noch genug andere Gryffindors denen man punkte abziehen kann und außerdem weiß ich das du Harry eigentlich magst hast du selber mal erwähnt"  
  
"Siehst du wieder ein Grund warum ich mit dir nichts mehr trinken gehe" meinte Sev " ich kann wenn ich Alkohol im Blut hab einfach nicht meine klappe halten und muss immer ein Geheimnis von mir ausplaudern"  
  
"genau und da ich vermute das du noch mehrere Geheimnisse hast freue ich mich schon auf das nächste mal"  
  
"äh hallo hast du nicht zugehört ich werde mit dir nichts mehr trinken"  
  
"Spielverderber" meinte Lucius gespielt beleidigt "also was ist machst du es"  
  
"ja natürlich...weiß Harry schon davon"  
  
"Nein ich will ihn nicht verschrecken"  
  
"na besten dank auch"  
  
"Achja hätte ich fast vergessen du weißt ja sicher das Harry bereits einen Paten hat, oder?"  
  
"ja Black"  
  
"genau dieser wird morgen auch da sein, bis dann!"  
  
und schon war Lucius Kopf verschwunden er hatte keine Lust auf einen Wutausbruch von Sev. Was er aber nicht wußte war, nachdem er den Kamin verlassen hatte das sich ein kleines grinsen auf Severus Gesicht breit machte. Langsam stand Sev auf und ging in sein Wohnzimmer und schaute auf den man hinab der sich dort gerade hingesetzt hatte und ein Buch las.  
  
"Wie lange bist du schon hier?" fragte Sev Ihn  
  
"etwa 10 Minuten warum"  
  
"nur so und was hast du jetzt den Rest des Tages vor"  
  
"Nun ja erstmal mit dir reden es ist wichtig und dann...." ein lächeln überzog sein Gesicht und er stand auf und ging auf Sev zu. Severus lächelte zurück und zog ihn in seine Arme  
  
"Weißt du" sagte Sev und verteilte kleine Küsse auf dem Gesicht des anderen " Lucius glaubt das wir uns morgen die Köpfe vom Hals fluchen"  
  
"ach wirklich...dann fällt es sicher nicht auf wenn wir dann verschwinden" grinste dieser  
  
"Aber Spaß bei Seite Sev ich denke wir können dieses Geheimnisse nicht länger aufrecht halten"  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf Sirius" fragte er nun  
  
"Lucius will das ich in Malfoy Manor einziehe damit ich immer in Harrys nähe bin"  
  
"Oh ja da hast du wohl recht das wird sicher ein schock für ihn er versucht schon seit Jahren heraus zu bekommen mit wem ich zusammen bin"  
  
"na dann wird er dich wenigstens nicht mehr versuchen besoffen zu machen"  
  
"als wenn es dich stört wenn ich betrunken bin"  
  
"na ja du bist dann schon hemmungsloser und der Sex ist mit dir dann immer der Absolute Oberhammner aber am nächsten Tag bist du immer unausstehlich"  
  
"ich weiß und ich bin dir immer wieder dankbar das du es selbst in diesen Zeiten mit mir aushältst" sagte Sev  
  
"Ja da kannst du mal sehen wie sehr ich dich liebe"  
  
"Ich liebe dich mindestens genauso doll"  
  
Sie schaute sich in die Augen und verfielen in einen tiefen Kuß.  
  
Kapitel 6 Unser erstes Mal  
  
Draco hatte Harry keuchend zum Bett geschoben und sich nun mit ihm drauf nieder gelassen. Langsam ging Dracos Hand auf Wanderschaft er löste sich kurz vom Kuß um sich Harry Hemd näher anzuschauen er zuckte mit den schultern und streifte ihm das Hemd über dem Kopf. seine Hände wanderten über den Oberkörper des Gryffindors was diesem durchaus gefiel was man an Hand der Geräusche die er von sich gab schließen konnte. er schaute Draco kurz in die Augen und dann suchten ihre Lippen wieder nach einander Harry spürte das Dracos küsse immer fordernder wurden was ihm ein wenig unbehaglich war aber dennoch ließ er es geschehen er hatte sich immerhin vorgenommen wenigstens einmal im leben mit Dracos zu schlafen nur als sein geliebter.  
  
Harrys Hände wanderten tiefer, öffneten Dracos Jeans und versuchten sie ihm abzustreifen. Was sich zwar nicht als einfach erwies, aber dennoch irgendwie gelang.  
  
Draco zog nun Harrys Hose aus, küßte und leckte seinen Oberkörper entlang und hinterließ überall kleine Biss spuren.  
  
"Willst du es?" fragte Draco. Harry nickte. "Bist du sicher?" hackte er nach. "Draco ich liebe dich, ich brauche dich, ich will dich Sie zogen sich gegenseitig die Boxershorts aus. Dann holte er eine Flasche öl aus einem Schubfach. Er küßte Harrys Nacken. Draco verschmierte das öl und drang dann vorsichtig mit einem Finger in Harry ein. "Alles okay?" fragte er dann. "Mhm, alles okay" stöhnte Harry leise. Daraufhin fügte Draco noch einen zweiten hinzu und bewegte sie langsam auf und ab. "Komm schon...Draco...du kannst jetzt" keuchte Harry. Draco zog seine Finger zurück und drang nun ganz vorsichtig mit seinem Glied in Harry ein. Der kurze Schmerz den Harry spürte verging sofort wieder. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Draco wartete eine Augenblick und begann sich dann sachte in Harry zu bewegen dieses Gefühl das ihm umgab war unbeschreiblich und seine Erregtheit wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde er brauchte jedes Quentchen Selbstbeherrschung um ihn nicht hart zu nehmen. Er schaute Harry an und Harry schaute ihn an "bitte Draco ich halt das nicht aus komm schon besorg es mir richtig" das waren dir Worte die Draco an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieben. er konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen er wurde von seiner eigenen Geilheit beherrscht und sein Gehirn schaltete sich ab das einzigen was er jetzt noch wollte war es dem Körper unter sich zu zeigen und sich selbst zu befriedigen. er schloß seine Augen zog sein Glied fast ganz raus und hämmerte es ihm dann wieder richtig rein "Ohh..ja...Draco mehr ....genauso so..härter" kam es keuchend "Harry Gott ja ich geb's dir....oh" Immer härter und schneller mit jedem Stoß drang Draco tiefer in Harry ein, mit jedem Stoß wurden seine Bewegungen schneller, fester. Es dauerte nicht lange und er spürte, wie die Leidenschaft ihn Forttrug und er sich in Harry ergoß. Noch ein zwei schnelle harte Stöße und Harry kam ebenfalls mit einen lauten schrei.  
  
"Wow....", flüsterte er heiser. "....das war vielleicht hart..........."  
  
Noch immer gefangen von seinem Orgasmus, brauchte Draco einen Moment, bis er die Worte realisierte, aber dann stellte sich sofort die Sorge um den anderen wieder ein. "War es schlimm?" erkundigte er sich mitfühlend. Er nahm den anderen beschützend in den Arm. "Verzeih mir. Ich werde mich auch nie wieder vergessen." "..schon okay war ein Wahnsinns Erlebnis hätte ich dir nie zu getraut...." Draco versuchte wieder zu grinsen, was reichlich schief ausfiel.  
  
Sie kuschelten sich eng an einander und schliefen ein.  
  
Kapitel 7 Drei Briefe???  
  
Als Draco eingeschlafen war zog Harry dich noch mal an und ging zu Lucius Arbeitszimmer. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und klopfte an.  
  
"ja bitte" kam seine stimme  
  
Harry öffnete die Tür und trat ein  
  
"Harry was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte Lucius  
  
"Wegen morgen, ich möchte gerne wissen was mich erwartet"  
  
"komm und setz dich"  
  
"Danke "  
  
"nun Harry die Sache ist eigentlich ganz harmlos. Albus hat die Papiere im Ministerium schon vorbereiten lassen wir müssen sie morgen dann eigentlich nur noch unterschreiben"  
  
"das ist alles" Harry zog die Stirn kraus  
  
"Ja aber anschließend kommt noch die Taufe"  
  
"Ich bin schon getauft, denke ich jedenfalls habe ich einen Patenonkel"  
  
"ja schon aber da du morgen ein Malfoy wirst bekommst du auch eine Malfoy Taufe"  
  
"Aha warum bekomme ich gerade bei diesen Worten ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magen Gegend?"  
  
Lucius grinste und dachte sich diesen jungen kann aber auch nichts vormachen.  
  
"Harry darf ich dich mal was fragen etwas persönliches?"  
  
"klar"  
  
"Der sprechende Hut hat dich doch nach Gryffindor geschickte, weißt du warum?"  
  
"Sicher weiß ich das, weil ich es wollte"  
  
"DU ...wolltest es?"  
  
"Ja ich er konnte sich nicht entscheiden aber da ich vorher einen Jungen getroffen hatte der mir irgendwie nicht sympathisch war, der Hut mich aber in sein Haus stecken wollte, hab ich gesagt überall hin nur nicht dort" sagte Harry und grinste  
  
"Aha...dieser Junge von dem wir sprechen hat nicht zufällig Blonde Haare und wohnt hier? Und das Haus in das du eigentlich gehörst ist nicht zufällig Slytherin?" fragte Lucius und ein letzter funke Hoffnung entflammt sein Herz  
  
Harrys grinsen wurde immer breiter  
  
"Ich denke du weist die Antwort" sagte er nun  
  
"bitte Harry laß sie mich aus deinen Munde hören"  
  
Nun war es an Harry laut aufzulachen Lucius Gesicht hat schon fast einen flehenden Ausdruck  
  
"bitte wenn die soviel daran liegt....Ja der sprechende Hut wollte mich nach Slytherin stecken.....und ja ich denke wenn dein Sohn diese gewisse Sache auf eine halbe stunde verschoben hätte wäre ich, wie der Hut es eigentliche wollte, jetzt ein Slytherin"  
  
"JA" schrei Lucius und sprang dabei auf faßte sich aber schnell wieder schaute Harry an und entschuldigte sich  
  
Harry Augenbrauen waren gänzlich verschwunden und er schaute Lucius fragend an  
  
"Was war das jetzt"  
  
"Weißt du Harry ich konnte mich bis jetzt nicht wirklich damit abfinden das einer meiner Söhne eine waschechter Gryffindor ist...aber nun wo ich weiß das du nur ein Gryffindor wegen deinem Sturkopf bist geht es mir schon besser" sagte er mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln im Gesicht  
  
"Na wenn es dich glücklich macht dann ist ja alles klar...also kommen wir nochmals auf die Taufe zurück"  
  
"nun Harry da du schon getauft bist wird die Priester Wasser Sache nicht nötig sein...tja und der Rest ...wie soll ich sagen...ähm ja es du und dein Patenonkel ihr werdet auf ewig miteinander verbunden sein ihr geht vor den Mächte ein Bündnis ein das durch Magie und Blut besiegelt wird."  
  
"Blut"  
  
"Keine angst ein winziger schnitt in deine Handfläche der , nachdem das Bündnis geschlossen wird nichts mehr sichtbar sein "  
  
"Aha und Sirius weiß darüber Bescheid?"  
  
"Ja weiß er"  
  
"Sei mir nicht böse aber es paßt nun gar nicht zu Sirius sich sowas antun zu lassen und dann noch hier bei euch"  
  
"Tja Harry das bringt mich noch auf eine andere Sache die du vielleicht noch wissen solltest"  
  
"Warum hab ich jetzt das Gefühl das ich die Sache gar nicht wissen will"  
  
"Dazu kann ich nur sagen voll und ganz Slytherin aber ich schweife ab. Ja also Sirius wird morgen anwesend sein...aber dein Patenonkel wird er hier nicht sein"  
  
"Wer"  
  
"weißt du eigentlich das du der einzige bist der ab morgen zwei Patenonkels besitzt"  
  
"Wer"  
  
"ist doch gut oder immerhin kannst du zu zwei Personen gehen und mit ihnen über dinge reden mit denen du mit Cissa und mir nicht reden willst"  
  
"LUCIUS WERRRRR?????????"  
  
"Severus"  
  
"Nein das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst" Harry ist aufgesprungen und sah Lucius entsetzt an  
  
"Hör mal Harry so schlimm ist es doch nicht"  
  
"was er haßt mich"  
  
"Quatsch er mag dich wirklich"  
  
"Ach ja dann hat er aber eine komische Art dies zu zeigen"  
  
"Naja du bist ein Gryffindor und er ein Slytherin"  
  
Harry setzte sich wieder diesen Schock mußte er erstemal verdauen  
  
"Du mußt die Sache Positiv sehen nach der Taufe wird er dir keine punkte mehr abziehen können"  
  
Ein leichtes grinsen zog sich über Harrys Gesicht das immer breiter wurde  
  
"weißt du vielleicht wird das doch noch ein lustiges Jahr in Hogwarts"  
  
"Ähmm Harry...das was ich jetzt sage ist Ernst von mir gemeint aber das du mich nicht falsch verstehst ich würde mich freuen aber ich würde es nie von dir verlangen...ok"  
  
"was ist es ich glaube mich kann jetzt nichts mehr schocken"  
  
"Du weißt das es dir offen steht das Haus zu wechseln?"  
  
"Hää"  
  
"Ich meine in der schule du weißt das du das Haus wechseln kannst du kannst die Zeremonie nochmals wiederholen du kannst also, wenn du willst nach Slytherin wechseln"  
  
"Aha"  
  
"Aber egal wie du dich entscheidest du wirst immer mein Sohn sein auch als Gryffindor und ich werde auch immer Stolz sein auf dich....es sei denn du verhaust die Prüfungen"  
  
Harry sagte nichts er mußte jetzt erstemal in ruhe nachdenken soviel ist geschehen und soviel wird noch geschehen"  
  
"Harry noch was"  
  
"ja?"  
  
"Du musst dich entscheiden ob du ab morgen weiterhin Harry Potter heißen willst...oder Harry Malfoy...oder Harry Potter - Malfoy"  
  
"Werd ich" damit erhob er sich und ging Richtung Tür als er dort angekommen ist drehte er sich noch mal um sagte Guten Nacht und verzog sich dann wieder in Dracos Zimmer. Dort stand er kurz vor dem Bett und schaute auf den schlafenden Körper er beugte sich hinab und hauchte ihm einen Kuß auf die Stirn. "Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich dich liebe" damit drehte er sich um und ging in sein eigenes Zimmer er musste jetzt nachdenken und wollte Draco nicht wecken ich werde ihm morgen alles erzählen er wird es verstehen warum ich nicht bei ihm war.  
  
Oh man Snape als Pate...Malfoy als Nachname....und nach Slytherin....er konnte doch nicht nach Slytherin aber mit den Namen Malfoy konnte er unmöglich in Gryffindor bleiben....und den Namen Malfoy ablehnen...das konnte er auch  
  
nicht...was soll ich nur machen....Sirius einen Brief schreiben...aber seine Antwort kenne ich eh schon er ist ein eingefleischter Gryffindor...und Ron oder Hermine...Ne die Antwort kenne ich auch schon ...aber wen Harry stoppte in seinen Gedanken und sprang auf und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und begann einen Brief zu schreiben. Er wußte nicht ob seine Entscheidung richtig war aber mehr als schiefgehen konnte es auch nicht.  
  
Und so schrieb er von dem Gespräch mit Lucius und seine Sorge um die richtige Entscheidung. Er schrieb das er sehr wohl gerne und mit stolz den Namen Malfoy tragen wolle aber das ginge in Gryffindor nicht aber er wollte auch nicht unbedingt das Haus wechseln obwohl er im Innern schon immer ein wenig ein Slytherin war was er eigentlich nie zu geben wollte. Als der Brief fertig war las er ihn durch und schrieb in noch zweimal ab, steckte sie in drei Umschlägen und ging in die Eulerei der Malfoy Familie. Er ging als erstes zu Hedwig strichelte sie kurz band den Brief fest und schickte sie los zu Sirius. Die Nächste Eule schickte er mit dem zweiten Brief zu Dumbeldor und die dritte Eule schickte er zu Severus.  
  
Kapitel 8 Die Adoption - Die Taufe  
  
Harry und Draco wurden um 7.30 Uhr geweckt und um 8 Uhr gab es Frühstück. Um 8.45Uhr waren Sie wieder auf Ihrem Zimmer und gingen Duschen als sie fertig waren sahen Sie das Ihnen schon Sachen ausgelegt wurde. Sie zogen sich an und stellten sich vor den Spiegel Harry hatte eine Schwarze enganliegende Hose an und dazu ein Schwarzes Seidenhemd da in der Sonne leicht grün glitzerte..er schmunzelte und hoffte das er auch noch andere Farben in seinem Schrank hatte Cissa hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet und Harrys Schrank war nun gefüllt mit sämtlichen Anziehsachen die man sich nur denken konnte Sachen für jede Gelegenheit er hatte auch min. 10 neue Roben er lächelte kurz und zog sich dann die schwarzen Leder Schuhe an. Zum Schluß legte er sich noch die rausgelegte Robe um und stellte sich nochmals vor den Spiegel..er sah verdammt gut aus...er drehte sich zu Draco um und zog die Luft ein Draco sah einfach zum anbeißen aus er hatte die selben Klamotten an. Sie grinsten sich an gaben sich noch einen Kuß und begaben sich dann in den Salon. Als sie dort ankamen waren alle anderen schon da Dumbeldor stand am Kamin und schmunzelte nur während Lucius und Narzissa immer noch mit offenen Mund in die gegenüberliegende ecke Starrten Harry und Draco folgten ihren Blick und augenblicklich klappte auch ihr Unterkiefer runter. In der besagte ecke stand kein geringer als Snape und Black...Arm in arm...und lächelten sich an  
  
" Si....Sev...ihr...was..." mehr schaffte Harry nicht  
  
Alle anwesenden drehten sich zu den beiden Jungen  
  
"Hast du irgendein problem Harry" fragte Sev  
  
"ich..nein ..ihr...aber" stammelte er wieder  
  
"Harry ich hätte von dir aber mehr erwartet" sagte nun Sirius " und bitte nenn mich nicht Si"  
  
"ehe..." sagte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf um wieder klar zu denken  
  
"nun bekommt euch mal wieder ein ist ja nicht so als wenn sie die einzigen sind die Schwul sind" meinte nun Draco " und immerhin sind wir hier zusammen gekommen damit Harry nicht mehr zu diesen Muggeln muss.  
  
Dumbeldor räusperte sich und winkte und alle zu sich er erklärte den anderen die Unterlagen und Dumbeldor und die Malfoys unterschrieben sie.  
  
"so nun sollte noch die Taufe kommen," meinte Lucius  
  
Harry war etwas verwirrt als Sirius seine Hand ergriff. Einen Moment lang hatte er Angst, als sein Pate einen Dolch aus seinem Gürtel zog, doch er wußte er konnte Sirius blind vertrauen. Sirius machte einen Schnitt in seine Handfläche nahe des Daumens und steckte den Dolch zurück und lächelte. Dann drehte sich Harry wieder zu Sev um sie reichten sich die Hände und augenblicklich wurde Harry etwas schwindelig er spürte die enorme Kraft die von Sev ausging doch komischer weise fühlte er sich auch stark und beschütze auf immer.  
  
"Hiermit schwöre ich feierlich das ich nun auf immer dein Paten sein werde was auch geschehe ich werde immer hinter dir stehen und dich stützen selbst wenn keiner mehr auf dich zu geht werde ich stets neben dir geben das gelobe ich dir." Sagte Sev  
  
Harry wußte nicht warum..aber er wußte genau was er zu sagen hatte.  
  
"Hiermit schwöre ich feierlich das ich nun auf immer dein Patensohn sein werde was auch geschehe ich werde immer bei dir sein dir ohne zu zögern folgen und dir egal was passiert vertrauen bis in den Tod"  
  
Ihre Hände Leuchteten kurz auf  
  
"Die Taufe ist beendet laßt und nun ein wenig feiern" sagte Lucius  
  
Alle nickten  
  
"Professor Dumbeldor kann ich sie kurz sprechen alleine" "sicher Harry sicher um was geht es"  
  
Sie warteten bis alle draußen waren und dann begann Harry Dumbeldor sein anliegen vor zu tragen  
  
"Nun Harry das ist alles kein Problem um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich es erwartet und ich bin Stolz auf dich diese Entscheidung zeig das du nun erwachsen geworden bist" "Danke Professor" lächelte Harry  
  
Sie gingen zusammen in das Eßzimmer und feierten.  
  
So vergingen die Wochen und ehe sie sich versahen war es der erste September.  
  
Kapitel 9 Ein neues Schuljahr  
  
Harry und Draco hatten sich in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor versammelt. Lucius und Cissa standen da umarmten die beiden noch mal.  
  
"Wenn ich irgendwelche klagen höre werde ich der erste sein den ihr zu gesicht bekommt" meinte Lucius streng zu seinen beiden Söhnen  
  
"ja Vater" erwiderten Sie im Chor  
  
Es hatte sich so eingebürgert das auch Harry Vater sagte.  
  
"wir sehen uns in den Winterferien" sagte Draco  
  
"Ja bis dann" sagte nun auch Harry  
  
Sie drehten sich um und gingen hinaus zu dem Taxi das Sie nach London zum Bahnhof bringen sollte.  
  
"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht warum die beiden nicht wollten das wir sie hinbringen" meinte Cissa  
  
"Cissa, die beiden sind 16 wer will denn da noch von seinen Eltern weggebracht werden. Und außerdem wird es Harry schwer genug haben wenn sie erstmal in Hogwarts sind da hat er sich ein wenig ruhe im Zug schon verdient"  
  
"Warum sollte er es denn schwer haben, nur weil die beiden zusammen sind?"  
  
"Nein deswegen nicht aber er ist ein Gryffindor...meinst du nicht das es auffällt das er unseren Namen trägt?"  
  
"uhhu...hab ich schon gar nicht mehr dran gedacht...mir ist als wenn er schon ewig bei uns ist, er ist mein Sohn..."  
  
"Hey sei nicht so egoistisch er ist auch mein Sohn" lachte Lucius nun  
  
Sie wollten gerade nach oben gehen als eine Eule ankam.  
  
"Oh" meinte Lucius "Aus Hogwarts, die beiden sind noch nicht mal am Bahnhof und wir bekommen jetzt schon post? Na das kann ja heiter werden"  
  
Er öffnete den Brief las ihn durch...und las ihn noch mal....und noch mal...schaute dann Cissa an und las ihn dann noch mal laut vor.  
  
Sehr Geehrter Mr. Malfoy  
  
Wie wir festgestellt haben, musste der Sprechende Hut sich vor 6 Jahren bei einigen Schülern zwischen 2 Häusern entscheiden. Aufgrund einiger Gründe, die wir hier nicht nennen möchten, hat sich die Schule und das Ministerium entschieden das diese besagten 5 Schüler die Zeremonie noch einmal durchführen müssen. Da sich unter den 5 Schülern, auch ihr Sohn Harry befindet möchten wir sie bitten, sich heute Abend nach Hogwarts zu begeben um Ihren Sohn seelisch zu unterstützen, falls bei diesem ein Häuserwechsel anstehen sollte.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Albus Dumbeldor....Schulleiter........... Cornelius Fudge....Zaubereiminister.........  
  
"oh...na dann werde ich mal hochgehen und schauen was ich anziehen werde" meinte Cissa  
  
"Cissa?"  
  
"ja"  
  
"was meinst du, wird Harry nach Slytherin kommen?"  
  
"sicher"  
  
"Was macht dich da so sicher"  
  
"er ist ein Malfoy"  
  
"ja jetzt, er ist aber auch immer noch ein Potter und wenn er keinen Dickkopf hätte wäre er auch schon längst ein Slytherin ich weiß nicht ob dieser besagte Dickkopf ihn nicht dazu bewegt weiter ein Gryffindor zu bleiben"  
  
"diesen besagten Dickkopf meinte ich als ich sagte er ist ein Malfoy", sagte sie lächelnd und ging hinauf  
  
Hmm ich hab gar kein Dickkopf, dachte Lucius und ging in sein Arbeitszimmer  
  
In der Zwischenzeit sind Harry und Draco am Bahnhof Kings Cross angekommen. Draco war der erste der durch die Absprerrung ging. Als er durch war ging er ein stück zu Seite und wartete. Keine Sekunde Später war auch Harry durch. Der Bahnhof war schon recht voll.  
  
"Haaarrrrryyyy hier sind wir" riefen zwei Stimmen im Chor  
  
Harry drehte sich um und sah Hermine und Ron auf sich zu laufen und keine Sek. Später hatte er sie im Arm. Draco musste sich beherrschen damit er nicht dazwischen ging. Sie umarmten sich kurz und danach war Ron dran. Draco lief schon langsam rot an vor Wut. Harry bemerkte dies und löste sich schnell von Ron.  
  
"Ron Hermine freut mich euch wieder zu sehen" sagte Harry  
  
"Wir freuen uns auch" sagten die beiden anderen im Chor  
  
"also Harry schieß los was wolltest du uns so dringendes erzählen" meinte Hermine  
  
"Ähmm Hallo, ich fühle mich hier irgendwie unbeachtet" meinte Draco Hermine und Ron schauten sich um und sahen Draco an und keine sek. später wieder zu Harry.  
  
"ähh Harry, sag mal der Brief den du uns geschrieben hast der war doch ein scherz, oder?" fragte Ron  
  
"Nein, das war mein voller ernst" sagte Harry lächelnd und stellte sich neben Draco  
  
"Oh" meinte Hermine "Hab ich mir fast gedacht das du damit keine Scherze machst dann müssen wir uns wohl an Ihn gewöhnen"  
  
"Naja wird nicht einfach sein...aber er scheint dich glücklich zu machen...ich finde das ist die Hauptsache" meinte jetzt Ron zur allgemeinen Überraschung  
  
"ähh danke Ron" meinte Harry  
  
Draco schaute ihn immer noch überrascht an meinte dann aber auch danke und wendete sich wieder Harry zu  
  
"kann ich dich noch mal kurz alleine sprechen"  
  
"klar"  
  
Damit gingen sie ein stück abseits. Mittlerweile hatten sie die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Bahnhofes und einige stöhnten schon und man konnte vereinzelt auch die Bemerkung hören "können die nicht wenigstens bis morgen mit ihrem Hass warten" Harry und Draco beachteten sie gar nicht und sprachen leise aber ernst miteinander. Die Weasley Familie schaute auch mit gemischten Gefühlen zu. Sie waren die einzigen die Wussten wo Harry die Ferien über war, sie wussten von der Sache mit Draco und auch von der Adoption wobei sie bis zum Schluss gehofft hatten das dies ein scherz von Dumbeldor war.  
  
"Hör zu Harry ich würde jetzt auch gerne zu meinen Freunden gehen, ist das ok für dich"  
  
"Sicher ich möchte ja auch mit den Gryffindors ein wenig reden" meinte dieser  
  
"ja gut nein nicht gut ich ein ungutes Gefühl"  
  
"was meinst du Draco?"  
  
"wir waren die Ferien nicht einmal getrennt seit du bei uns eingezogen bist" meinte dieser nun und wurde ein wenig rot  
  
Harry lächelte  
  
"Hey wir werden den Rest unseres Lebens zusammen verbringen, da werden wir es doch wohl schaffen uns jetzt mal kurz zu trennen und außerdem sind wir in zwei verschiedenen Häusern"  
  
"jaja ich weiß erinnere mich bloß nicht daran"  
  
"Draco hör mir bitte zu"  
  
"Ja"  
  
"ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben meine Gedanken sind immer bei dir"  
  
"Ich weiß, ich liebe dich auch"  
  
Sie sahen sich an und umarmten sich. Ein raunen ging über das Gleis. Sämtliche Münder staunten offen keiner konnte glauben was sie dort sahen. Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter die beiden Erzfeinde Nr. uno von Hogwarts standen dort in trauter eintracht. Harry löste sich ein wenig von ihm und schaute ihm in die Augen  
  
"Jetzt?"  
  
"Ja jeder soll wissen das du nur mir gehörst" flüsterte Draco in Harry Ohr dieser fing darauf an breit zu grinsen was die umstehenden noch größere Augen bekommen lies Malfoy flüstert Potter was ins Ohr und der fängt an zu grinsen oh-oh  
  
Draco und Harry schauten sich in die Augen beiden versanken in denen des anderen. Langsam beugte sich Draco zu Harry hinab. Harrys Augen schlossen sich und auch die Dracos taten es ihm gleich als die letzten Zentimeter überbrückt wurden und ihre Lippen sich zu einem sanften Kuss trafen. Dracos Zunge strich langsam über Harrys Lippen und baten um einlass. Dieser wurde ihm sofort gewährt und so versanken sie in einem zärtlichen Zungenspiel. Sie trennten sich genauso sanft wie sie sich geküsst hatten und sahen sich noch mal verträumt in die Augen.  
  
"Wir sehen uns dann nachher im Zug" sagte Draco  
  
"Ja süßer, viel spaß ich denke wir werden beiden jetzt einiges zu erzählen haben..aber denk dran das die eine Sache unter uns bleibt"  
  
"Sicher mein Schatz ich weiß"  
  
Mit einem kleinen zärtlichen Küsschen löste sich Draco von Harry und ging durch die erstaunte Menge zu den Slytherins und bestiegt den mittlerweile eingefahrenen Zug Harry tat es ihm gleich. Wie erwartet wurden beiden belagert und so erzählten sie was sie in den Sommerferien erlebt hatten bis auf eine Kleinigkeit. Kurz bevor sie in Hogsmead ankamen zogen Sie sich um. Sie bestiegen die Kutschen und gingen als sie in Hogwarts ankamen in die große Halle und setzten sich an den ihre Tische.  
  
Die Auswahlzeremonie  
  
Die große Halle war wie jedes Jahr super Geschmückt. Professor McGonagall kam mit den Erstklässlern hinein und diese blieben auch wie jedes Jahr vor der Treppe, die zum Lehrertisch führte, stehen. Sie ging hinauf und nickte Professor Dumbeldore zu. Dieser erhob sich und jedes Geräusch erstarb.  
  
"Meine Lieben Schüler Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts, wie jedes Jahr wird nun die Häuserauswahl stattfinden. Nachdem die Erstklässler verteilt sind wird es nochmals eine Auswahl von 5 Schülern geben. Bei diesen besagten Schülern konnte der Hut sich im ersten Jahr nicht entscheiden in welches Haus er sie einteilen sollte. Die Eltern der Schüler werden heute auch anwesend sein, um jene zu unterstützen, da ein Häuserwechseln nach 6 Jahren, wie sich sicher jeder vorstellen kann nicht gerade einfach sein kann."  
  
Damit setzte er sich und leises Getuschel setzte ein was jedoch sofort erstarb als Professor McGonagall sich erhob und mit der liste nach vorne ging. nach einer halben Stunde waren die Erstklässer verteilt und Proffessor Dumbeldor erhob sich wieder. Kurz darauf öffneten sich die Türen zur großen halle und 5 Eltern Paare kamen den gang entlang und ging direkt zu Dumbeldore. Allen voran Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy beiden hatten eine Maske auf dem Gesicht und nur diejenigen die sie wirklich kannten konnten das amüsierte funkeln in ihren Augen sehen. Das Getuschel in der Halle wurde wieder lauter und fast sämtliche Augen waren auf Draco Malfoy gerichtet. Dumbeldor bemerkt dies auch und schüttelte kaum merklich mit einen lächeln im Gesicht den kopf.  
  
"Dürfte ich um Ruhe bitte die Auswahl beginnt jetzt."  
  
Er trat vor nahm den Hut in die Hand und die ersten Eltern stellten sich neben den Stuhl und warteten auf ihr Kind.  
  
"Wood, Oliver" rief Dumbeldor  
  
Dieser erhob sich und kam langsam auf seine Eltern zu. Diese lächelten ihn an und flüsterten ihm noch etwas zu dann hatte er auch schon den Hut auf den Kopf. Es dauerte eine kleine Weile dann rief der Hut laut:  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
Ein lautes rauen ging durch den Raum. Wood's Eltern umarmten ihn noch einmal und sie gingen gemeinsam zum Tisch der Slytherins an dem lautes Gejohle ausgebrochen war. Markus Flint machte neben sich platz und Oliver setzte sich. Dann wurde es wieder ruhig.  
  
"Albott, Hannah" rief Dumbeldor ihre Eltern standen auch schon neben den Stuhl  
  
"HUFFELPUFF"  
  
Am Tisch brach Jubel aus und sie freute sich im Haus bleiben zu können.  
  
"Chang, Cho" Auch ihre Eltern standen am Stuhl sie setzte sich und nach kurzen zögern rief der Hut  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Parkinson, Pansy"  
  
Ihre Eltern standen neben den Stuhl aber ihre Gesichter waren nicht gerade begeistert. Hier dauerte es eine ganze Weile bis der Hut dann plötzlich rief  
  
"HUFFELPUFF"  
  
Der Slytherin Tisch brach in Jubel und Gelächter aus genauso wie Ravenclaw und Gryffindor. Huffelpuff Stöhnte und klatschte zurückhaltend.  
  
Als sie sich gesetzte hatte schritten Lucius und Narcissa nach vorne augenblicklich war es totenstill und die meisten schauten zu Draco. Harry musste grinsen. Er atmete noch mal tief durch und zuckte kurz zusammen als Dumbeldors kräftige stimme erklang.  
  
"MALFOY,.....HARRY"  
  
Allgemeines lautes einatmen und plötzlich waren sämtliche Augen in der Halle auf der Suche. immer noch herrschte Totenstille. Umso besser konnte man hören wie ein Stuhl am Gryffindor Tisch zurück geschoben wurde. Alle Augen waren nun auf Harry gerichtet und diese waren teilweise vor erstaunen, teilweise vor schreck geweitet. Harry schritt langsam auf Dumbeldor zu nickte diesem zu und ging weiter zum Stuhl wo seine Eltern schon warteten. Narcissa schenkte ihm eins der seltenen lächeln und Lucius legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Harry schaute ihn an und Nickte.  
  
Dumbeldor hielt den Hut gerade über Harry Kopf und wollte diesen auch gerade loslassen als dieser schon laut schrie  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
An diesem besagten Tisch brach ein so lautes Freudengeschrei aus wie man es selten gehört hatte. Die restlichen Tische waren still und schauten immer noch zur Bühne. Harry erhob sich und Narcissa hatte ihn sogleich umarmt. Von Lucius bekam er wieder ein Schulterklopfen, ein nicken und ein lächeln. Severus hatte sich nun zu den drein gestellt und nahm Harry mit zu Tisch der Slytherins. Kurz bevor diese da ankamen rief Lucius Harry noch einmal.  
  
"Harry"  
  
Harry drehte sich um und sah seinen Vater fragend in die Augen  
  
"Denk bitte daran was ich dir zu hause gesagt habe, ich kenne deinen Hang zum Regeln brechen und du weißt was dich erwartet sollte mir so etwas zu Ohren kommen."  
  
Harry zuckte kurz zusammen als er an die stundenlange Moralpredigt seines Vaters dachte.  
  
Mit lauer und fester Stimme antwortete er:  
  
"Ja Vater, ich werde mich benehmen und unserer Familie keine Schande bereiten."  
  
"Da bin ich mir sicher mein Sohn" meinte dieser nun  
  
"und Draco für dich gilt das gleiche, damit wir uns nicht falsch verstehen" setzte Lucius noch dran.  
  
Draco war aufgesprungen und stand nun kerzengrade mit dem Blick auf seinen Vater gerichtet.  
  
"ja Vater auch ich werde mich benehmen und unserer Familie keine Schande bereiten."  
  
Lucius nickte und wand sich dann wieder Dumbeldor zu.  
  
Severus und Harry gingen dann weiter zum Haustisch Harry setzte sich zwischen Draco und Oliver. Er war froh hier zu sein bei Draco zu sein aber erfreute sich mindestens genauso doll das er jemanden hatte mit den er schon 6 Jahre im selben Haus war. Er schenkte Wood ein breites lächeln er erwiderte es und schon waren. Markus, Oliver, Harry und Draco in einen Gespräch vertieft sie bekamen gar nicht mit wie Dumbeldor das allgemeine Haut rein sprach. Erst als sie die gefüllten Teller sahen hörten sie auf zu reden und fingen an zu essen.  
  
Severus begleitet Lucius und Narcissa noch hinaus.  
  
"Du passt mir gut auf die beiden auf, oder?"  
  
"Natürlich Cissa, sie sind meine Patensöhne"  
  
"Ich weiß ja aber es war schon immer schwer genug Draco solange nicht zu sehen jetzt haben ich noch ein Kind und dieses sehe ich die selbe lange zeit nicht." seufzte sie  
  
Lucius nahm Cissa in den Arm  
  
"Hey nun lächele mal wir haben allen Grund zu feiern Harry ist unser Sohn er hat unseren Namen angenommen und ist nun auch nach Slytherin gekommen" sagte er sanft  
  
"ja ich weiß ich bin auch sehr stolz auf ihn, nagut dann lass uns nach Hause feiern gehen." sagte sie schon aufgemunterter  
  
"Sev du kommst doch in den Ferien auch, oder?" fragte Lucius  
  
"Was du mir Weihnachten mit euch entgehen lassen?" grinste er "Und außerdem ist Sirius doch auch dort nichts würde mich davon abbringen mit ihm und euch zu feiern"  
  
"Freut mich zu hören gut wir gehen jetzt...schreib uns wenn es Probleme gibt...ich hoffe nur Harry gewöhnt sich schnell ein" sagte Lucius  
  
"Mach dir keine gedanken er schafft das schon außerdem hat er ja Draco und Oliver Wood ist auch noch da." meinte Sev  
  
Die drei Erwachsenen verabschiedeten sich und gingen auseinander. Sev ging wieder in die große Halle an seinen Tisch vorbei verteilte gleich die Stundenpläne und setzte sich an den Tisch um auch endlich etwas zu essen.  
  
Slytherin  
  
"Kommt lasst uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen dort ist es gemütlicher als hier" meinte Draco zu den drei anderen.  
  
Diese nickten und gemeinsam traten sie den Weg an. Harry schaute sich aufmerksam um es wird eine nette Umstellung werden, würde mich nicht wundern wenn ich in der ersten zeit vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame ankomme, dachte er sich. Sie gingen die Treppe zum Kerker hinunter als Sie dort ankamen nahmen sie noch ein paar andere Flure und schon standen sie vor einer mittelalterlichen Rüstung.  
  
"Passwort" erklang es von dieser Rüstung  
  
"Perfikola" sagte Markus  
  
Die Rüstung hob den Arm und in der Wand entstand ein Durchgang. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum waren sahen sich Harry und Oliver erstmals um. Harry war ja schon im 2. Jahr mal hier gewesen aber er konnte sich nicht mehr wirklich dran erinnern wie es hier aussah. er hatte es als kalt und ungemütlich in Erinnerung aber was er jetzt sah war alles andere als dies. Es stand noch immer die Lederchouch im Raum, vor dem Kamin waren etliche Kissen verteilt und es gab eine ganze Fensterfront durch die man die letzten strahlen der sonne sehen konnte.  
  
Moment mal Sonnenstrahlen, dachte sich Harry, aber wir sind doch unten im Kerker wie kann es denn sein das ich mir vorkomme als wären wir im ersten Stock...na ja Harry, schaltete er sich selber....denk doch mal nach, du bist auf einer Schule für Hexen und Zauberer...  
  
"Die Schlafsäale befinden sich dort" meinte Markus und zeigte auf eine Treppe.  
  
"An jeder Tür stehen dann die Name der Leute dran die dort schlafen" setzte Draco noch hinzu  
  
"Aha und was meint ihr wo wir untergekommen sind?" fragte Oliver  
  
"Keine Ahnung aber wir können ja mal nachschauen" sagte Markus und zuckte mit den Schultern  
  
Sie gingen gemeinsam Richtung Treppe und Draco klärte sie gerade über die Zimmereinteilung auf.  
  
"Also es stehen immer zwei Betten in einem Raum und es sind auch immer zwei Räume mit einer Tür Verbunden"  
  
Auf der ersten Tür stand Crabbe und Goyle verbunden mit dem Raum von Blaise Zabini, er hatte ein Einzelzimmer da er Vertauensschüler war.  
  
Danach kamen Flint und Wood mit der Verbindungstür zu Malfoy, D und Malfoy, H.  
  
"Naja, hätte mir das vor einem jahr einer gesagt das wir vier zusammen wohnen, auch wenn getrennt durch eine Tür den hätte ich denjenigen wohl im St. Mungo eingeliefert" grinste Oliver  
  
Die anderen Drei schauten ihn an und fingen dann wie auf Kommando an zu lachen.  
  
Oliver und Markus gingen, genau wir Draco und Harry erstmal in ihr Zimmer um sich um zusehen und auszupacken sie verabredeten sich in einer stunden wieder untern am Kamin.  
  
"Und was meinst du, gefällt es dir" fragte Draco und schaute Harry mit großen Augen an.  
  
"Ja, aber das ist auch kein wunder mir würde es überall gefallen solange du bei mir bist" meinte dieser darauf hin und zog Draco zu sich  
  
"Leider haben wir hier nicht so ein schönes großes Bett wie zuhause" sagte Draco und zog Harry näher zu sich.  
  
"Ja leider, ich werde nicht in einem anderen Bett als Du schlafen damit das gleich klar ist" meinte dieser  
  
"Dann wäre ich auch echt beleidigt, wir könnten das Bett magisch vergrößern"  
  
"Aber nur wenn du nachts nicht wieder am anderen Ende liegst und ich dich nicht finde"  
  
"Dann mein Schatz solltest du aufhören so zu drängeln" grinste Draco nun  
  
"Ich drängle gar nicht" Harry zog einen Schmollmund "Ich brauche nur dein nähe"  
  
"Na wenn das so ist dann werde ich mich zusammen reißen, versprochen" sagte Draco und gab Harry einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
Nachdem sie sich dann doch nach ca. 5 Minuten trennen konnten fingen sie an ihre Koffer auszupacken. Als sie damit fertig waren gingen sie wieder nach unten. Markus, Oliver und Blaise warteten schon vor dem Kamin auf sie. Die beiden hatten sämtliche Kissen in beschlag genommen.  
  
"Na ihr, wir dachten schon ihr kommt nicht mehr" meinte Blaise lächelnd.  
  
"Schaut mich nicht so an, Harry hat solange gebraut seine Sachen auszupacken" meinte Draco setzte sich bequem auf die Kissen und zog Harry zu sich. Dieser kuschelte sich auch gleich an ihn und verteidigte sich.  
  
"Entschuldige mal, ich hatte noch nie so viele Sachen und soviel schneller warst du ja wohl auch nicht"  
  
"Mag sein aber ich war schneller"  
  
"Ja weil du es gewohnt bist"  
  
"Warum hattest du noch nie so viele Sachen? Wie viel hast du denn jetzt?" fragte Markus  
  
"Die Muggel hatten ihm immer nur die abgetragenen Sachen von seinem Cousin gegeben. Bis auf die wenigen von den Muggeln hatte er nur noch die Weasley Pullis und die Schulsachen" meinte Oliver "Er war immer als erster fertig und somit hat er sich auch immer am ersten tag den Lieblingsesel aller Gryffindors geschnappt"  
  
"WAS????" riefen Markus und Blaise gleichzeitig  
  
"Ja...und jetzt war Mutter einkaufen und meine Garderobe sieht jetzt in etwa so wie Dracos aus" meinte Harry gespielt verzweifelt und verzog leicht das Gesicht  
  
"Mutter?" fragte Oliver  
  
"Ja falls du es nicht mitbekommen hast meine Eltern haben Harry adoptiert"  
  
"Das war mir schon klar, nachdem er mit Malfoy aufgerufen wurde, aber ich konnte ja nicht wissen dass er sie gleich mit Mutter und Vater anredet" meint Oliver  
  
"Ähh du warst aber schon in der großen Halle mit dabei, oder?" fragte Markus  
  
"Oh das hab ich in der ganzen Aufregung schon wieder vergessen du hattest ja Mr. Malfoy auch mit Vater angeredet"  
  
"Ja das hatte sich dann so ergeben, weiß gar nicht mehr wann ich es das erstemal gesagt habe"  
  
"Ich ja" grinste Draco " Das war als du dir die erste Standpauke anhören durftest"  
  
"Hmm ja hast recht erinnere mich nur nicht daran"  
  
"Was war denn" fragte nun Markus interessiert  
  
"Harry hatte getrödelt und als es ihm auffiel das er zu spät zum essen kommen würde wenn er sich nicht beeilt, ist er los gerannt und nach irgendeiner Kurve ist er voll in Vater reingerannt" lachte Draco nun laut  
  
"Danach durfte ich eine Stunde vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen und mir den kopf zu Recht stutzen lassen"  
  
"Und als er es dann überstanden hatte sagte er: Es tut mir leid Vater, es wird nie wieder vorkommen, ihr hättet mal das Gesicht meines Vaters sehen sollen er war so stolz das Harry Vater sagte das er es total vergaß ihm eine Strafarbeit zu verpassen" sagte Draco und hatte mühe sich nicht vor lachen auf dem Boden zu kringeln  
  
"Strafarbeit" fragte Oliver entsetzt  
  
"Ja das ist so üblich, unser Vater würde uns nie schlagen dafür gibt er uns Strafarbeiten die meisten in einer schriftlichen Arbeit zu erledigen sind ich kann mich daran erinnere im zweiten Jahr bin ich mal zu Hause die Flure entlang gerannt und Vater hatte mich erwischt ich musste ihm 5 Pergamentrollen über die gefahren des Rennens zuhause schreiben"  
  
"Naja besser als Schläge" meinte Blaise  
  
"Ja und glaub mir das fruchtet auch besser"  
  
Sie saßen noch eine weile bis sie sich in ihre Zimmer begaben um schlafen zu gehen. Draco vergrößerte das Bett noch und machte das licht aus. er zog Harry an sich ran und schlief bald darauf ein. Harry lag noch ein wenig wach und dachte an Ron, Hermine und die anderen Gryffindors wie diese es wohl aufgenommen hatten das er und Oliver jetzt in Slytherin waren. Hoffentlich gibt es keinen streit...hätte nie gedacht das die Leute hier so gut drauf sind. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er dann auch ein.  
  
Im Gryffindorturm  
  
Die Gryffindors hatten sich vor dem Kamin versammelt. Sie waren alle noch ein wenig verstört Wood und Potter in Slytherin. Wie kam das?  
  
"Sagt mal, kann mich mal jemand aufklären, was hier eigentlich los ist" fragte Dean.  
  
"Genau" stimmte Seamus ihm zu.  
  
"Und warum sagte Dumbledore Malfoy zu Harry und nicht Potter und warum in Gottes Namen sagte Harry zu Mr. Malfoy Vater?", fragte Neville  
  
Die Gryffindors stöhnten.  
  
"Man Neville, kannst du dir das nicht denken" Ron schien echt genervt.  
  
"Aber mal im ernst. Hat Harry sich jetzt an die Slytherins verkauft? Was soll der Scheiß" Lavender war schockiert, wie alle anderen auch.  
  
"Ok, ich denke ihr solltet jetzt mal ruhig sein und wir klären die Sache auf" meinte Hermione.  
  
"Harry hat uns in den Ferien einen Brief geschrieben, der, so denke ich, alle Fragen beseitigt. Seit ruhig und hört zu. Mione wird ihn nur einmal vorlesen." rief Ron, damit die Gryffindors endlich ruhig wurden.  
  
Hermione kramte in ihrer Tasche und zog eine Pergamentrolle hervor. Sie entrollte sie und räusperte sich nochmals:  
  
"Lieber Ron und Liebe Hermine!  
  
Ich hab euch eine Menge zu erzählen und bitte setzt euch erst mal, denn ich glaube zumindest für Ron würde das nun ein Schock sein. Ich lebe jetzt schon seit 4 Wochen bei den Malfoys. Keine Angst mir geht es gut. Wie es dazu kam? Ganz einfach: Ich traf Draco in der Winkelgasse und er lud mich auf ein Butterbier ein. Ich dachte zuerst, dem haben sie irgendwas gegeben, oder so .....jedenfalls war Lucius auch dort und hat mich zum Abendessen zu sich nach Hause eingeladen, er erzählte noch, dass er sich diesen Volltrottel abgewendet hat. Na ja, er ging jedenfalls dann irgendwann und Draco und ich hatten noch jede Menge Spaß. Als ich dann nach Hause kam, fragte ich gleich, ob ich zu den Malfoys dürfte...wie ihr euch sicher denken könnt haben die Dursleys nein gesagt...war ja nicht anders zu erwarten, ich schickte eine Eule mit meiner Absage los... und keine 30 min. später, ich saß in meinem Zimmer und grummelte vor mich hin, da hörte ich die Muggels schreien und rannte runter ins Wohnzimmer. Ihr glaubt nicht was ich da gesehen habe. Die Muggel hatten sich hinters Sofa verkrochen und kein anderer als Lucius Malfoy höchst persönlich stand bei uns im Zimmer. Er sprach herablassend, wie immer, mit den Muggeln und nahm mich dann mit. Am nächsten Tag kam eine Eule von Dumbledore das ich sofort zurück muss. Die Malfoys versprachen mir sich was einfallen zu lassen und machten sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledore. Gegen Mittag erscheinen denn alle ( auch Dumbledore) bei den Muggeln und sagten mir, dass sie eine Lösung hätten, damit ich nie wieder zurück muss. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: die Malfoys haben mich adoptiert. Ich habe hier ein super schönes Zimmer, Malfoy Manor ist extrem groß und ihr glaubt gar nicht wer hier jetzt alles wohnt...das darf ich euch leider nicht schreiben aber ich erzähle es euch wenn wir uns in Hogwarts sehen.  
  
Jetzt zu einer Sache, die mir sehr wichtig ist ...es wird euch nicht gefallen, denke ich, aber da müsst ihr jetzt durch: Also ich bin mit Draco zusammen...und ja Ron, wenn ich sage zusammen, dann meine ich es genauso wie du und Hermione es seit. Ich bitte euch, versucht mich zu verstehen, ich bin wirklich glücklich  
  
Bis zum ersten September  
  
Euer Harry"  
  
Hermione senkte den Brief und schaute in die Gesichter .  
  
"Hmm, dann hat er uns also nicht verraten, oder wie" meinte Lavender  
  
"Was soll das? Harry würde uns nie verraten" sagte Ron sauer.  
  
"Wow! Na ja, was solls. Ich werd ich schon dran gewöhnen. Harry und ein Malfoy" Seamus konnte es immer noch nicht ganz fassen.  
  
"Das Harry und Draco schwul sind hätte ich nicht gedacht" sagte Dean  
  
"Da werden wohl einige Mädchen- und Jungenherzen brechen" lachte Seamus plötzlich auf.  
  
"Ja, die beiden waren wohl die begehrtesten Junggesellen von ganz Hogwarts" stimmte Ron zu.  
  
"Ich würde sagen, das passt nur auf Malf... Draco. Bei Harry sieht das ja wohl ein wenig anders aus" unterbrach Hermine Ron.  
  
"Wie meinst du das?", kam es jetzt von Ginny  
  
"Ich denke, Harry ist, ich meine war wohl der begehrteste Junggeselle von ganz England" grinste sie nun.  
  
Alle fingen an zu lachen! Sie redeten noch ein wenig und gingen dann zu Bett. Immerhin hatten sie morgen die ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins.  
  
Die Monate vergingen und die Häuser unter einander verstanden sich immer besser. Leider war das auch das einzige, was besser wurde. Voldemort und seine Todesser griffen immer wieder aufs Neue an und kaum einer konnte sich wehren. So kam es auch das die beiden anderen Schulen sich ihm ergeben mussten. Auf er ganzen Welt sorgte er für Terror. Bis jetzt gelang es nur Hogwarts sich zu behaupten, was vielleicht aber auch an der Tatsache lag, dass Voldemort hier noch nicht persönlich aufgetaucht war...aber auch das sollte sich ändern.  
  
Abendessen in der großen Halle  
  
"Mein lieben Schüler, wie ich erfahren habe, ist Voldemort mit seinen Anhängern nun auf den Weg hierher. Alle möglichen Fluchtwege sind versperrt. Wir sind eingeschlossen!", sagte Albus Dumbledore. Er sah alt aus. Die ständigen Angriffe, von denen man hörte, zerrten an seinen Nerven.  
  
Harry saß an seinem Haustisch und schaute erst Draco und dann nacheinander jeden einzelnen an. Alle sahen kurz zu ihm und nickten. Er stand auf und stellte sich vor den Ravenclaw Tisch. Auch hier sah er jeden einzelnen Schüler an. Und auch hier bekam er von jedem ein Nicken. Die Lehrer schauten alle verwirrt auf Harry Potter. Einzig und allein Severus sah so aus als wenn er verstehen würde. Als Harry den Huffelpuff Tisch hinter sich gelassen hatte und nun vor dem Gryffindor Tisch ankam, standen Ron und Hermine auf, nickten ihm zu und stellten sich hinter ihn. Der Gryffindortisch nickte nochmals gemeinsam und auf Harry Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln. Er drehte sich um und schaute auf seinen Haustisch. Dort erhob sich Draco und kam auf ihn zu. Auch von Huffelpuff und Ravenclaw standen jeweils zwei Schüler auf und gesellten sich zu Harry.  
  
Die acht Schüler stellten sich vor das Podest auf dem die Lehrertische standen und schauten auf die vier Hogwarts- Haustische. Harry atmete nochmals tief ein und fing dann an zu sprechen:  
  
"Wir alle haben für diesen einen Tag trainiert...wir alle haben uns dazu entschlossen...und sieht es so aus als wenn die Zeit gekommen ist...zwar früher als wir dachten... aber dennoch bin ich mir sicher das wir bereit sind"  
  
"Was geht hier vor Mr. Malfoy" fragte McGonagall  
  
"Eine alte Legende Professor"  
  
"Darf man auch erfahren um welche es sich handelt"  
  
"Nein tut mir leid, dass geht einzig und allein die Schüler von Hogwarts etwas an...es ist unser Kampf nicht der ihre... die Lehrer dürfen sich nicht einmischen"  
  
Professor McGonagall wollte sich gerade beschweren als Albus und Severus aufstanden.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy....sind sie wirklich der Meinung, dass Sie das schaffen können" fragte Albus  
  
"Nein, ich nicht aber wir"  
  
"Wie sie meinen...hiermit gebe ich die Anordnung, dass das gesamte Lehrerpersonal sich aus dem bevorstehenden Kampf zwischen der Schule und Voldemort raushalten muss...ansonsten sind wir für immer verloren"  
  
Damit setzten sich Albus und Severus wieder Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen, als die Alarmsignale ertönten. Es war soweit. Nun hieß es alles oder nichts!  
  
Die Schüler erhoben sich und traten gemeinsam hinaus in die langsam untergehende Sonne.  
  
Vor ihnen sah man schon Voldemort und seine Gefolgsleute.  
  
Die Schüler stellten sich nach Häusern sortiert nebeneinander auf.  
  
Jeweils an der Spitze der Häuser standen die zwei Personen die sich in der Halle von ihren Häusern getrennt hatten..  
  
Nun standen sie sich also gegenüber  
  
Voldemort fing an kalt zu lachen  
  
"Ist das etwa alles?" fragte Voldemort  
  
"Es reicht" antwortete Harry  
  
"Meinst du? Andere Schulen konnten sich nicht wehren und da haben sich alle gegen mich und meine Armee gestellt."  
  
"Wir sind aber nicht die anderen Schulen" erwiderte nun Draco  
  
"Ja ihr seit überheblicher"  
  
"Wenn sie es sagen" meinte Ron.  
  
"Also jetzt sagt mal ehrlich. So macht das doch kein Spaß"  
  
"Da wäre ich mich nicht so sicher" sagte jetzt einer der beiden Huffelpuffs  
  
"Naja wenn ihr meint"  
  
"Ja das meinen wir" sagte nun einer der beiden Ravenclaws.  
  
Die vier Häuser fingen plötzlich an zu lachen und auch die acht Schüler vorne mussten jetzt grinsen.  
  
"Er hat immer noch keine Ahnung" Hermine sah aus, als hätte sie Mitleid mit Voldemort.  
  
"Ich hatte ihn nicht für so dumm gehalten" meinte jetzt der andere Huffelpuff  
  
"Jap Lord Volltrottel passt doch besser zu ihm" schob der Ravenclaw noch hinten an.  
  
Voldemort bei der letzten Bemerkung vor Zorn rot angelaufen jagte einen Avada Kedavra auf den Jungen zu. Kurz bevor er ihn erreichte verblasste der Fluch.  
  
"Wie...????" fragte Voldemort fassungslos von seinen Todessern kam ein erschrockenes Keuchen.  
  
"Voldi, Voldi, Voldi....bist du so doof oder tust du nur so?", fragte Harry, "Denkst du wirklich wir bereiten uns nicht darauf vor ...weißt du noch immer nicht was wir getan haben...du selber hast uns doch eben geholfen"  
  
Auf Voldemorts Gesicht erschien Erkenntnis und diese behagte ihm nicht. Er wich von den Schülern zurück und sein Gesicht zierte eine leichte Spur von Angst, die immer deutlicher wurde.  
  
"das glaube ich nicht, es ist eine Legende und außerdem kann sie mir nichts anhaben! Ich bin ein direkter Nachfahre von Salazar Slytherin!", startete der Lord einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch.  
  
"Na dann...lassen wir es doch darauf ankommen" meinte Draco.  
  
"Du hast die Welt lange genug in Angst und Schrecken versetzt! Nun reicht es Voldemort. Es mag sein das fast jeder Angst vor dir hat, aber lass dir gesagt sein: WIR NICHT. WIR WERDEN NICHT KAMPLOS UNTERGEHEN. WIR WERDEN DIR NICHT DEN WEG FREI MACHEN! WIR WERDEN KÄMPFEN ,GEGEN DIE UNTERDRÜCKUNG GEGEN DEN HASS ABER VORALLEM WERDEN WIR DAFÜR KÄMPFEN DAS UNSERE SCHULE ÜBERLEBT!", schrie ihm Harry entgegen.  
  
Die anderen 7 wiederholten das Gesagte und nach ihnen wiederholten alle Häuser gemeinsam diese Worte.  
  
Die beiden Ravenclaws traten vor und sprachen:  
  
"Wir, die zwei Abgesandten des Hause Ravenclaw, werden uns dir entgegenstellen! Wir werden für unsere Schule kämpfen!"  
  
"Wir, die zwei Abgesandten des Hauses Huffelpuff, werden den Ravenclaws den Rücken stärken! Komme was wolle und unserer Schule treu sein!"  
  
"Wir, die Abgesandten des Hause Slytherin, stehen zu unseren Freunden! Wir werden Salazar Slytherin nicht enttäuschen!"  
  
"Wir, die Abgesandten des Hauses Gryffindor, werden mit unserem Mut und unserer Stärke den Slytherin den Rücken stärken!"  
  
Gemeinsam riefen die acht den Feinden entgegen:  
  
"WIR STEHEN HIER ALS ABGESANTE UNSERER HÄUSER! ABER IN ERSTER LINIE STEHEN WIR FÜR HOGWARTS!"  
  
Es herrschte einen Moment Stille, dann hoben die Ravenclaws ihren Kopf und riefen gemeinsam:  
  
"Der Tag ist gekommen! Die Legende wird wahr! Hier stehen wir in Eintracht und bitten dich uns zu helfen! Nur du bist in der Lage! Erscheine, damit sie erscheinen kann!"  
  
Alle Ravenclaws leuchteten bläulich und aus der Erde erhob sich das Wappen des Hauses.  
  
Sie vielen auf die Knie und dann hoben die Huffelpuffs ihre Köpfe:  
  
"Der Tag ist gekommen! Die Legende wird wahr! Hier stehen wir in Eintracht und bitten dich uns zu helfen! Nur du bist in der Lage! Erscheine, damit sie erscheinen kann!"  
  
Die Huffelpuffs leuchteten gelblich und auch bei ihnen erschien das Wappen aus der Erde.  
  
Sie fielen auf die Knie und die Gryffindors hoben ihre Köpfe:  
  
"Der Tag ist gekommen! Die Legende wird wahr! Hier stehen wir in Eintracht und bitten dich uns zu helfen! Nur du bist in der Lage! Erscheine, damit er erscheinen kann!"  
  
Sie leuchteten rötlich und ein prächtiger Löwe erhob sich aus der Erde.  
  
Jetzt sahen die Schlangen auf. Mit einem Glitzern in den Augen:  
  
"Der Tag ist gekommen! Die Legende wird wahr! Hier stehen wir in Eintracht und bitten dich uns zu helfen! Nur du bist in der Lage! Erscheine, damit er erscheinen kann!"  
  
Auch sie fingen an grünlich zu leuchten und das Wappen schlängelte sich aus der Erde.  
  
Voldemort und dessen Anhänger wurden immer blasser im Gesicht.  
  
Alle Schüler knieten auf der Erde. Die vorderen acht hoben ihre Köpfe und schauten den Symbolen ihrer Häuser in die Augen.  
  
"Wir bitten euch Symbole unser Häuser, lass sie erscheinen!"  
  
Langsam verformte sich die Tiere und aus ihnen entstanden Menschen! Es dauerte ein wenig, bis sich der Nebel gelichtet hatte und dann standen sie da! Jeder einzelne vor ihrem Häusern, mit gezogenen Zauberstäben  
  
"Das kann nicht sein!" rief Voldemort verzweifelt, als er erkannte wer da vor ihm stand.  
  
Vor den Slytherin stand nun Salazar Slytherin persönlich.  
  
Neben ihm und vor den Gryffindors stand Godric Gryffindor.  
  
Daneben wiederum und vor den Huffelpuffs stand Helga Huffelpuff  
  
und neben ihr und vor den Ravenclaws stand Rowena Ravenclaw.  
  
Sie schauten zu den Schülern ihrer Häuser und wandten sich anschließend mit noch immer gezogenen Zauberstäben Voldemort zu.  
  
Rückblick   
  
"Sag mal Harry, wie lange willst du hier noch rum suchen?"  
  
"Bis ich was gefunden habe!"  
  
"Wir haben die Bibliothek schon drei mal durch! Hier ist nichts."  
  
"Aber es muss doch was geben. Voldemort verstärkt seine Angriffe und ich will nicht unvorbereitet sein."  
  
"Hey nun Kopf hoch zu zweit schaffen wir das schon."  
  
"Ihr seit nicht nur zwei!", rief eine Stimme von der Tür her.  
  
Harry und Draco schauten sich um und sahen Ron und Hermione in der Tür stehen.  
  
"Das ist nett von euch, aber das ist mein Kampf! Ich will euch nicht in Gefahr bringen." meinte Harry nur und drehte sich wieder um.  
  
"Vergiss es Harry! Wenn Draco an deiner Seite kämpft, werden wir das auch.", sagte Hermine  
  
"Und nicht nur wir... das gesamte Haus Gryffindor wird mit dir in den Kampf ziehen" sagte nun Ron.  
  
"Was??" fragte Harry erstaunt.  
  
"Ja durch dich und Draco ist endlich Frieden in Hogwarts eingekehrt und wir werden nicht zu lassen, dass jetzt jemand den Frieden bricht.", fügte Hermione hinzu.  
  
"Sie hat recht Harry. Der Rest unseres Hauses steht auch hinter euch und ist bereit zu kämpfen. Auch wenn es bei einigen bedeutet, ihren Eltern in den Rücken zu fallen" meinte nun Blaise Zabini, der gerade zu den Vieren trat.  
  
"Wow aber ich weiß gar nicht..." stotterte Harry.  
  
"Du brauchst gar nichts zu sagen" erwiderte Terry Boot ein Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw der gerade zusammen mit seinem besten Freund Ernie aus Huffelpuff, ebenfalls siebte Klasse, aus der verbotenen Abteilung kam.  
  
Harry und Draco drehten sich um und schauten die beiden mit hochgezogenen Augenbraun an.  
  
"Huffelpuff und Ravenclaw sind ebenfalls mit von der Partie" sagte Ernie.  
  
"Ich hab so das Gefühl, das ist so etwas wie ein Komplott" grinste Harry.  
  
"Tja, ich würde sagen je mehr desto besser. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch einen guten Plan" meinte Draco.  
  
"...und wieder waren wir schneller als ihr" grinste Terry.  
  
"Hier, das haben wir in der verbotenen Abteilung gefunden.", sagte Ernie und überreichte den Anwesenden ein Buch:  
  
Die Legende von Hogwarts  
  
"Was ist das für eine Legende?" fragte Draco.  
  
"Ähm keine Ahnung! Granger sagte, wir sollen hier nach dem Buch mit diesem Titel suchen." sagte Terry.  
  
Alle drehten sich um zu Hermione die auch gleich anfing zu berichten:  
  
"Ja, also in der Geschichte von Hogwarts ist ein winzig kleiner Absatz, in dem steht, dass es ein Buch hier mit diesem Titel gibt. Es wurde von den 4 Gründer Hogwarts geschrieben. Es heißt, dass in diesem Buch beschrieben wird, wie die Schule sich gegen das Böse zur Wehr setzten kann. Das funktioniert aber nur, wenn alle Schüler hinter diesem Vorhaben stehen. Sollte nur einer dagegen sein, kann man die ganze Sache vergessen"  
  
"Nun, dann würde ich mal sagen, wir nehmen uns jetzt das Buch zur Hand und werden mal schauen was da steht..."  
  
Rückblick ende   
  
Rückblick   
  
Eine Woche Später  
  
"Ok, wenn ich das richtig verstehe, rufen wir mit dieser Formel die 4 Gründer! Wir brauchen pro Haus je zwei so genannte Abgesandte" sagte Draco.  
  
"Ja, bis da ist es eigentlich ganz einfach" stimmte Harry zu.  
  
"Ja, die mentale Stärke dürfte auch kein Problem sein" Ernie schien sehr zuversichtlich.  
  
"Gut ich denke, wir müssen erstmal die Abgesandten wählen" meinte Zabini.  
  
"Er hat recht! Blaise, geh bitte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Jeder soll seine zwei Favoriten auf einen Zettel schreiben und ihn dann in ein Gefäß werfen. Wenn alle gewählt haben, werden die Stimmen gezählt. Ron, du gehst bitte zu den Gryffindors. Ernie und Terry würdet ihr das jetzt auch machen? Draco Mione und ich werden weiter überlegen, wie es dann weiter geht."  
  
Die anderen nickten und gingen dann in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume.  
  
"Also gut, noch mal, was steht da Hermione?", fragte Draco.  
  
"Wenn sich die Häuser vereinigt vor dem Feind versammelt haben, muss der Feind ihnen vier mal antworten, dann ist das Schutzschild aufgebaut."  
  
"Und wie sollen wir das machen?"  
  
"Ich glaube das erledigt sich von selbst. Voldi ist ne Labertasche" sagte Draco gelangweilt.  
  
"Ist nicht dein ernst" lachte Harry.  
  
"Oh doch! Wenn der erstmal angefangen hat, hört er so schnell nicht wieder auf. Und außerdem liebt er es seine Gegner zu erniedrigen. Also das mit den Reden wird kein Problem sein... ich sehe eher ein Problem in den Lehrern"  
  
"Nein darin sehe ich wiederum kein Problem. Wer kennt die Geschichte Hogwarts besser als jeder andere?" fragte Hermine.  
  
Draco stöhnte leise auf. Das Hermione sich auch immer wie ein Lehrer aufspielen musste, statt einfach zu sagen, was sie meint, dachte er bei sich.  
  
"Dumbledore" erwiderte Harry.  
  
"Genau! Er wird auch die Legende kennen und dafür sorgen das die Lehrer nicht eingreifen"  
  
Nach dem Abendessen überreichte Blaise Harry und Draco die vier Zettel auf denen die Namen der 8 Auserwählten standen. Harry schaute sie sich an.  
  
"Und" fragte Draco.  
  
"Tja, ein paar hatte ich mir gedacht. Der Rest... na ja"  
  
"Und..? Weihst du mich auch ein?"  
  
"Klar! Hier steht: Slytherin = Harry und Draco; Gryffindor = Hermine und Ron; Ravenclaw = Terry und Cho; Huffelpuff = Ernie und Susan"  
  
"Cho Chang?" fragte Draco und er verzog das Gesicht, "war das nicht die, mit der du..."  
  
"Hey! Nun mal langsam. Da war bis auf ein Kuss nichts zwischen uns. Und der war auch nur, um festzustellen ob ich auf Jungs oder Mädchen stehe" unterbrach Harry. Er ging zu Draco und zog ihn in seine Arme.  
  
"Ich liebe nur dich! Das müsste dir eigentlich klar sein."  
  
"Ja das weiß ich! Dennoch kann ich es nicht leiden jemanden in der Nähe zu wissen, der es auf dich abgesehen hat..."  
  
"Du weißt doch gar nicht, ob sie noch was von mir will. Und außerdem rennt Pansy ja immer noch hinter dir her. Ich wette, sie hat bei den Huffelpuff's versucht, dass sie eine der Abgesandten wird, nur um in deiner Nähe zu sein."  
  
"Sehr witzig!", grummelte Draco.  
  
"Jetzt mal im Ernst. Eine gute Sache hat es doch, dass sie es noch nicht aufgegeben hat. Wenn sie nicht mitmachen würde, würde der Plan nicht klappen. Da sie aber immer noch Hoffnung in Bezug auf dich hat, würde sie nichts machen was dich verärgert!"  
  
"Ja, du hast recht. Ich liebe dich." sagte Draco zog Harry noch näher an sich ran und küsste ihn.  
  
"So gerne ich hier auch weiter machen würde. Wir müssen los"  
  
So gingen sie gemeinsam in die Bibliothek. Auf den Weg dorthin trafen sie keinen einzigen Schüler an und in der Bibliothek warteten die anderen auch schon.  
  
"Sagt mal, sind die anderen denn alle in den Gemeinschaftsräumen?" fragte Ron.  
  
"Also bei uns sind alle dort und hocken über der Legende" nickte Susan.  
  
Bei den anderen sah es nicht anders aus. Und so ging es auch weiter. Sobald der Unterricht beendet war, gingen die Häuser gesammelt in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume und machte die Hausaufgaben. Danach konzentrierten sie sich gemeinsam auf ihre Aufgabe im großen Kampf. Die 8 Schüler, die auserwählt waren, trafen sich in jeder freien Minute in dem Raum der Wünschen und besprachen, planten und übten alles für den großen Kampf.  
  
Das einzige Mal, dass die Lehrer richtig stutzig wurden, war, als sich ein Slytherin mit einem Ravenclaw mitten in der großen Halle stritt. Gerade als die beiden auf einander losgehen wollten, stand ein Zweitklässler von Huffelpuff auf und rief sie zur Ordnung. Zum Erstaunen aller Lehrer entschuldigten sich die zwei beieinander und setzten sich wieder hin. Auch das alle Schüler in der großen Halle blieben, bis auch der Letzte mit essen fertig war, konnte dieses Ereignis nicht mehr toppen. Bis zu dem Tag, als Voldemort erschien...  
  
Es geschah im Sommer  
  
Rückblick   
  
Hermine und Ron saßen in der Bibliothek, als Harry mit Draco dazu kam. "Hey Harry, Hey Draco hier ist noch Platz wenn ihr wollt" rief Ron den beiden zu. Draco zog seine Stirn kraus, sah Harry an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Harry lächelte ihn an und gemeinsam setzten sie sich zu den beiden. Sie erzählten sich so dies und das und widmeten sich dann wieder ihren Hausaufgaben. Kurze Zeit später erschien Blaise mit Oliver und Markus. Sie schauten sich um, sahen Harry und Draco und schauten die beiden mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
  
"Ähh, ich will ja nicht stören, aber... was macht ihr zwei denn da?", fragte Blaise Harry schaute sich um und sah die Drei dort stehen. "Hausaufgaben.", war der einzige Kommentar, der von Draco kam. "Ja das sehen wir,... aber warum bei den Gryffindors?" "Weil Harry mit ihnen befreundet ist!" "Aha, na gut!" sagte Markus, nahm seine Sachen und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch. Eine halbe Stunden später kamen Dean und Seamus in die Bibliothek und auch die beiden standen mit offenen Mündern erstmal da und schauten sich stirnrunzelnd um. "Ähm, meint ihr nicht, dass hier etwas schief läuft?" fragte Dean irritiert an die Sieben gewandt. "Nein.", meinte Hermine ohne von ihren Buch aufzusehen. "Na wenn ihr meint. Rückt mal ein Stück!", verlangte Seamus und setzte sich neben Blaise. Dean folgte ihm nach kurzem Zögern.  
  
Nach und nach füllte sich die Bibliothek. Die Slytherins und Gryffindors waren zwar skeptisch, sagten aber nicht und setzten sich einfach dazu. Einzig und allein die Ravenclaws und die Huffelpuffs blieben abseits und beobachteten die Szene Verstört. Eine geschlagene Stunde später lies Neville seinen Kopf einfach auf die Tischplatte fallen.  
  
"WUMMS!"  
  
Alle schauten aufgeschreckt zu Neville  
  
"Sorry Leute!", murmelte er, "aber ich komme einfach nicht weiter! Ich hasse Zaubertränke!"  
  
Die Gryffindors hatten sich als erstes wieder gefasst, denn immerhin kannten sie das schon  
  
Die Slytherin allerdings konnten sich ein Lachen einfach nicht verkneifen. Zum Erstaunen aller war dies aber nicht gehässig, sondern einfach nur erheiternd.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das nicht irgendwann mal bereuen werde, aber was soll's.... los Neville komm her und zeig mir wie weit du bist! Ich werde versuchen dir zu helfen.", sprach Draco ihn an  
  
Alles war leise und keiner konnte glauben, dass sie das grade wirklich gehört hatten..  
  
Hermine schaute auf und fing an zu lachen.  
  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass du das tun willst?", fragte sie immer noch kichernd  
  
Die restlichen Gryffindors, bis auf Neville selbstverständlich und auch zwei Slytherins fingen mit an zu lachen.  
  
"Das haben wir auch schon oft versucht und glaub mir, selbst Harry hat die Nerven verloren und war kurz davor Neville einen Unverzeihlichen an den Hals zu hexen" sagte Hermine und ihr liefen schon Lachtränen die Wange hinunter.  
  
Die anderen drei Häuser schauten nun alle geschockt auf Harry.  
  
Markus war derjenige, der aussprach was alle andern dachten.  
  
"Harry, du beherrscht die drei Flüche?" fragte er erstaunt.  
  
Harry schaute ihn an und nickte, aber es war Ron der antwortete: "Sicher! Es gibt keinen in Gryffindor, der diese nicht beherrscht."  
  
Nun rissen alle die Augen auf.  
  
"Ja, man halte es nicht für möglich, aber selbst Neville hat sie drauf. Gut nur, dass man dafür keine Tränke braucht!", meinte Dean und nun lachten wirklich alle selbst Neville.  
  
"Aber ich verstehe das nicht ganz. Ich meine, die drei gehören der schwarzen Magie an und es ist doch allgemein bekannt, dass Gryffindor nur weiße Magie ausübt!"  
  
"Ja ja, genauso bekannt, wie dass alle Slytherins Anhängsel von Voldi sind! VORURTEIL!!!!" rief Padma.  
  
"Entschuldigt, wenn wir euch stören, aber habt ihr was dagegen, wenn Ravenclaw sich zu euch setzt?" fragte Terry Boot ein Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw.  
  
"Nein, wir haben sicher nichts dagegen!", sagte Blaise, "und Huffelpuff kann auch gerne herkommen."  
  
Die besagten Schüler standen auf, setzten sich dazu und unterhielten sich. Nebenbei versuchte man dann doch noch die Hausaufgaben zu machen.  
  
In einer dunklen Ecke standen 4 Personen und schauten sich dies alles an. Minerva schüttelte immer noch ungläubig den Kopf und Severus konnte sich ein gehässiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen und sprach sie an: "Ja ja, Minerva deine ach so tollen Gryffindors üben schwarze Magie aus, ja wer hätte das gedacht? Ich hoffe, du wirst in Zukunft etwas besser über mein Haus sprechen"  
  
"Ja, Severus lach du nur!", seufzte sie.  
  
"Na na, meine Lieben! Jetzt, wo die Häuser sich zusammen gerafft haben, werden wir Lehrer das doch wohl auch hinbekommen, oder?" fragte Albus und drehte sich zu Madam Price, der Bibliothekarin um: "Das Gesagte bleibt aber unter uns, nicht wahr? Ich möchte die Gesichter der übrigen Lehrer sehen, wenn sich es herausbekommen!" grinste er.  
  
Alle nickte und die drei Professoren machten sich wieder auf den Rückweg durch den Geheimgang, den sie genommen hatten, als Madam Price sie geholt hatte.  
  
Rückblick ende  
  
Nun standen sie sich gegenüber.  
  
Die vier Gründer der Häuser schauten auf Voldemorts Truppen und Salazar schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.  
  
"Du hättest wissen sollen, dass, obwohl wir miteinander verwandt sind, ich dir dies nicht durch gehen lassen kann."  
  
"Du willst wirklich deine eigene Familie angreifen?", fragte Voldemort.  
  
"So ungern ich das auch tue, du lässt mir leider keine andere Wahl!", sagte Salazar.  
  
"Die Schule anzugreifen ist eine Schande!", fügte Rowenna aufgebracht an.  
  
"Man sollte all jene von euch, die hier ihre Ausbildung genießen konnten verbannen.", sprach nun Helga.  
  
"Niemand, absolut niemand hat das Recht diese Schule anzugreifen und deren Schüler und Lehrer vernichten zu wollen!", rief Godric.  
  
"Das werden wir ja sehen!", schnaubte Voldemort.  
  
"So sei es...", erwiderte Salazar, "möge das Spiel beginnen!"  
  
Gleichzeitig hoben alle ihre Zauberstäbe und gingen aufeinander los. Es war ein harter Kampf und auf beiden Seiten fielen immer mehr Kämpfer. In einem Stillen Moment nickten sich Salazar und Godric zu. Sie hoben gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe und murmelten einen Spruch. Grünes und rotes Licht hüllte Sie beide, Voldemort und Harry, ein. Weniger, als eine Sekunde später, waren die Vier verschwunden. Auf dem Schlachtfeld wurde es Augenblicklich ruhig. Die Todesser wussten nicht, was sie ohne ihren Anführer machen sollten und die Schüler schauten immer noch geschockt auf die Stelle, an der Harry verschwand. Noch bevor sich wirklich einer regen konnte, war Hogwarts von Auroren umzingelt, die nun langsam die restlichen Todesser einsammelten.  
  
Rowenna und Helga standen etwas abseits und schauten sich böse um.  
  
"War ja mal wieder klar!", rief Rowenna  
  
"Die haben sich keine bisschen geändert!", stimmte Helga zu.  
  
"Sind wohl immer noch der Meinung, dass wir Frauen uns zurückhalten sollten."  
  
"Ja, genau wie damals! Kannst du dich noch erinnern?"  
  
"Ja sicher! Immerhin haben sie mich mit einem Stupor außer Gefecht gesetzt!"  
  
"Was soll ich denn sagen? Diese kleine Schlange hatte mir einen Schlaftrank in meinen Becher gegeben!"  
  
Während die beiden Hexen vor sich her schimpften, hatten sie den Weg in Richtung große Halle eingeschlagen. Die Schüler und Lehrer schauten ihnen mit großen Augen nach, während die Auroren die Todesser gefangen nahmen. Langsam gingen die Schüler, die nicht verwundet waren den beiden Hexen nach und die Lehrer kümmerten sich um die Verwundeten.  
  
Zur selben Zeit, weiter weg von Hogwarts, auf einem Hügel:  
  
Harry und Voldemort standen sich gegenüber, mit erhobenen Zauberstäben.  
  
Godric und Salazar hatten sich etwas abseits gestellt und beobachteten die beiden, aber immer bereit einzugreifen.  
  
"So Potter bereit zu Sterben?"  
  
Dieses abfällige Aussprechen von seinem Namen erinnerte Harry an Professor Snape, als er noch in Gryffindor war.  
  
"Du langweilst mich Tom."  
  
"Wer hat dir erlaubt mich mit diesem Namen anzusprechen?"  
  
"Nun komm mal runter und lass uns endlich anfangen!"  
  
Schon flogen die verschiedensten Flüchen hin und her, aber beide schafften es sie immer wieder abzublocken. Währenddessen unterhielten sich Salzar und Godric:  
  
"Sei ehrlich Sal was ist dir lieber? Wer soll gewinnen?"  
  
"Ganz ehrlich? Der Kleine da!"  
  
"Wie kommt es? Der andere ist dein erbe!", Godric schaute erstaunt.  
  
"Na toll, willst du so einen Erben haben? Schau ihn dir an. Er ist es nicht wert sich ein Slytherin zu nennen. Der Kleine allerdings schon!"  
  
"Du weißt, dass er ein Gryffindor war? Und sogar ein sehr Guter!"  
  
"Jetzt ist er ein Slytherin!"  
  
"Mag sein, aber die letzten 6 Jahre war er ein Gryffindor!"  
  
"Tja, hat lange gebraucht seinen Fehler zu bemerken und doch noch ins richtige Haus zu kommen!" meinte Salazar trocken, "Diese Tatsache hätte was von einem Huffelpuff, meinst du nicht auch?"  
  
Beide fingen gleichzeitig an zu lachen und schauten wieder zu den anderen.  
  
Harry war fast mit seinen Kräften am Ende und wusste nicht mehr, was er machen Sollte. Wenn er doch nur eine kleine Chance hätte ihn abzulenken....es kam ja nicht oft vor, dass er einen Geistesblitz hatte, aber wenn es denn so weit war, dann war dieser auch gut. Neben Voldemort stand ein Baumstumpf. Harry lächelte jetzt ein wenig schief und blockte den Fluch von Voldemort ab. Gleichzeitig zielte er auf den Stumpen und schrie:  
  
"Bombada!"  
  
Voldemort, erschrocken über die Explosion neben sich, sprang wie aus Reflex auf die andere Seite und starrte auf den gerade explodierten Baumstamm.  
  
Dies nutzte Harry und schleuderte sogleich den nächsten Fluch hinterher.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Voldemort krümmte sich vor Schmerzen am Boden. Harry hielt den Fluch aufrecht und verstärkte ihn noch ein wenig. Er ging auf Voldemort zu. Als er vor ihm stand, kniete er sich nieder und flüsterte:  
  
"Avada Kedava." Ein grüner Lichtstrahl verließ Harrys Zauberstab und legte sich über Voldemort, der darauf hin mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in sich zusammen sackte.  
  
TOT! Voldemort war TOT!  
  
Harry erhob sich ging ein paar Schritte Richtung der Gründer Hogwarts. Doch noch bevor er diese erreichte, sackte auch er in sich zusammen.  
  
Hogwarts zum Zeitpunkt des Todes Voldemorts.  
  
Mittlerweile hatte sich die Auroren, die nicht mehr benötigt wurden die Schüler und die Lehrer in der Halle versammelt. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Rowenna und Helga hatten erklärt, dass Godric und Salazar mit Harry und Voldemort verschwunden waren. Und da so ein Endkampf meistens nicht schön aus geht und Harry nicht abgelenkt werden sollte, mussten alle hier bleiben. Mittlerweile hatten sich auch die Malfoys, Sirius, die Weasleys und andere Familien eingefunden. Noch immer herrschte eisiges Schweigen. Plötzlich sprangen Severus und Lucius auf schrien laut vor Schmerz und hielten sich den Unterarm. Alle schauten geschockt auf die beiden. Einen Moment später war alles vorbei Sie schauten sich an und dann auf Ihren Arm. Severus war es der sich nun zu Wort meldetet.  
  
"Das dunkle Mal ist verschwunden" sagte er leise und alle schauten ihn verwirrt an.  
  
"Das heißt," Lucius machte eine dramatische Pause, "Voldemort ist gefallen... er ist tot."  
  
Eine Sekunde später brach solch ein Jubel in der großen Halle aus, wie es noch keiner erlebt hatte. Schüler Lehrer und Eltern lachten, tanzten und schrieen vor Glück durch einander. Alle? Nein nicht alle. Eine kleine Gruppe stand noch immer regungslos da. Es war Dumbledore, der die Halle wieder zur Ruhe zwang und Hermine, die die alles entscheiden Frage stellte: "Was...was ist mit Harry" fragte sie an Rowenna und Helga gewand.  
  
Eisiges Schweigen hüllte nun die Halle. Ja, es stimmt, Voldemort war gefallen, aber keiner wusste, was mit Harry war. Wieder breitete sich bedrücktes Schweigen aus, das auch nicht von den beiden weiblichen Gründern gebrochen wurde.  
  
Wieder der Hügel  
  
Godric und Salazar hatten sich überzeugt das Voldemort tot war und saßen nun vor Harry.  
  
"Lebt er noch" flüsterte Godric.  
  
"Ich denke schon."  
  
"Sollten wir ihn dann nicht mal aufwecken?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. "  
  
"Und nun?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung!"  
  
Langsam regte sich Harry. Es war zuerst nur ein Zucken, aber langsam kam er wieder zu sich und hörte den beiden zu.  
  
"Tzz... also wirklich, man sollte meinen, dass ihr beide mich ruhig ein wenig hättet verarzten können!", meinte Harry, drehte sich um und versuchte aufzustehen.  
  
"Warte wir helfen dir!"  
  
Kaum, dass Harry stand, sackte er auch wieder in sich zusammen. Godric fing ihn auf und nahm in auf den Arm  
  
"Ich glaub das war zuviel für ihn. Er ist ohnmächtig" meinte Salazar.  
  
"Scherzkeks! Natürlich war das zu viel" erwiderte Godric.  
  
Salazar hatte währenddessen Voldemorts Leiche auf den Arm genommen und sagte jetzt: "Da kommt der Gryffindor doch noch durch!"  
  
"Na sicher! Als wenn du so ein Kampf problemlos überstanden hättest!"  
  
Salazar hob eine Augenbraue und meinte: "Muss ich jetzt darauf noch was erwidern?"  
  
"Tzz typisch Slytherin, komm, lass uns gehen! Der Kleine braucht Ruhe!"  
  
Sie nickten sich zu und keine Sekunde später standen sie vor den Toren Hogwarts. Sie traten ein und gingen Richtung große Halle. Keiner sagte ein Wort und sie stießen die Tür zur Großen Halle auf.  
  
Aus der Sicht der Anwesenden in der Großen Halle  
  
Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und dort standen sie Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor. In den Armen hielten sie jeweils eine leblose Gestalt, wie es schien. Sie gingen langsam den Gang hinunter und jeder sah, dass es sich bei den beiden wirklich um Voldemort und Harry Potter handelte. Draco war der erste der was sagte.  
  
"Nein!... bitte! Nein, dass kann nicht sein... NEIN! Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist" rief er, brach in den Armen seiner Mutter zusammen und fing an zu schluchzen. Es gab wohl kaum einen, der in diesem Moment nicht anfing zu weinen. Selbst Dumbledore und Severus liefen Tränen die Wangen hinunter.  
  
Godric und Salazar schauten sich an und zuckten mit den Schulter. Sie gingen weiter nach vorne, als Godric stolperte und anfing zu straucheln. Aber er fing sich noch mal. Salazar hatte ein spöttisches grinsen im Gesicht und wollte gerade einen Spruch los lassen, als eine heißere aber dennoch wütende Stimme erklang: "Verdammt Godric! Kannst du nicht aufpassen? Ich glaub ich hab mir ne Rippe gebrochen und nun in Merlins Namen lass mich runter! Ich bin doch kein Baby!", sprach Harry und zappelte in Godrics Armen.  
  
Dieser lies ihn auch sofort runter und hielt in aber noch am Oberarm fest.  
  
"Typisch! SLYTHERIN können sich nicht mal bedanken!"  
  
"Wofür?", fragten Harry und Salazar gleichzeitig.  
  
Jetzt erst bemerkten sie, dass es außerordentlich ruhig in der Halle war.  
  
Harry sah sich zu allen Seiten um und sprach dann: "Also ich hab ja nicht viel erwartet, aber das ich nicht mal ein "gut gemacht Harry" bekomme ist doch etwas enttäuschend. Immerhin habe ich Voldi erledigt!"  
  
Das war, was die Menge gebraucht hatte. Draco sprang auf und rannte in Harrys Arme und in der Halle brach wieder Jubel aus.  
  
Eine Stunde später hatten Sie es dann geschafft Harry auf die Krankenstation zu bringen. Nun lag er hier im Bett und die Malfoys, Sirius, Severus, Hermine , Ron und die Weasleys hatten sich gerade Verabschiedet. Auch Dumbledore war gegangen, sodass Harry und Draco jetzt alleine waren.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Harry!"  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch Süßer!"  
  
"Bitte jage mir nie wieder solch einen Schrecken ein!"  
  
"Ich habe nicht vor, noch einmal solch einen Kampf zu führen."  
  
"Du weißt was ich meine!"  
  
"Ja weiß ich!"  
  
Damit zog Draco Harry in seine Arme und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. 


End file.
